Me, Myself and You
by xHeartzBroken
Summary: All Hinata wants is to be left alone. To which Naruto happily refuses to do. Love can sometimes be a strange thing. .:.Naruhina.:. & maybe some others.  D
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, a naruhina! :) **A very short chaptered & really sad naruhina :o idk, the long chapter thing just took so much time and err, effort. Also, I thought I'd get to the point much more quick this way, yuh know? Wow, I talk to much. Anywhoo, you can start reading anytime now.(: Anytime. Just start reading. Anytime you want. Just scroll down and read. It's all on you. Just go on and do it. XD

**Read & Review please :D**

.

.

.

.

Me, Myself and You.

_Chapter 1_

-x-

Hinata wrapped her arms around her legs, placing her chin on her knees. Warm fall air started blowing the few strands of hair on her eyes. Enjoying the feeling of it, she let out a smile, leaning back on the ally wall a little bit more so the air could reach her neck as well.

"You know you start school tomorrow, right?" Neji said, breaking the silence as he looked up at the morning sky. Hinata looked up as well, giving her cousin who was standing next to her, leaning on the ally wall as well a quick glance before looking up at the sky as well.

"I know, Neji. Trust me, I know."

"Your not even the least bit scared?" He asked, causing the girl to look at him, seeing that he was already looking down at her as well. She let out a sigh as she realized the worry in his eyes, focusing her attention on the ally wall in front of her which was covered in spray paint.

"You worry to much." She said, using her arms to get up from the floor. "Just what do you think a bunch of other teenagers like me will do to me at _high school?_"

"I don't know, find out? About everything?" He said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Hinata, those kids wont leave you alone if they found out you were disowned from the clan and that the once upon a time heir lives _here_, in this ally in the middle of no where. What do you think they'll do then? I'm only looking out for you."

"By doing what, huh?" Hinata said a little colder then she intended. "By reminding me of everything I have to go through? By _informing_ me of what's going to happen at a school that I haven't even _attended_ yet? Well, sorry anchorman Neji, but I'd like to find out myself. Consider your channel changed." She said before picking up her stuff from the ground and stuffing them in her bag.

"Where are you going?"

"It's been a week. I need to change where I'm sleeping now." Zipping the back shut, she swung it over her shoulders, getting up from the floor. "Don't worry, I won't be far. Probably somewhere next to the park or something."

"Do you have to do this to yourself? Why can't you just live with me and-"

"I can't Neji! Alright!" She exclaimed, her expression quickly changing into an angry one. "I made a promise to myself that I will never set foot in any other property owned by a Hyuga ever again. And Neji, to give it to you as easy as I can, _you're _a Hyuga. You have the blood in your body and the line in your eyes. So I'm sorry." She inhaled the fresh air into her lungs, letting it escape before wrapping her arms around her cousins waist, only to feel his wrap around her moments later.

"Heh. Your such a dork, did you know that?" He whispered, causing a soft giggle to escape Hinata's lips.

"Thank you for still being there for me, Neji. You don't know how much that means to me." She said, unwrapping herself from him. He let out a smile before patting her on the head.

"Promise me you'll take care of yourself."

"Always will."

"And that you'll inform me of where you are the moment you decide it."

"As quick as possible." She said, letting her own smile take over her features. He let his hand rest on her cheek for a moment before playfully pinching it.

"Stay alive for me, kiddo."

"That, is a promise I can't keep."

**-ToBeContinued-**

**Yeahh. Really short. I think it's about 700 words, counting this, and this, and this, and this :D**

**Anywhoo, leave me some reviews on what you think so far(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**R&R and i'll love youu forever.3**

.

.

.

Me, Myself and You

_Chapter 2._

-x-

There's a lot that can happen in only 2 weeks prior, Hinata mused. A kid could fall of a 12 foot story building and magically survive. A couple could fall out of love with each other, only to fall right back in. And a girl who was heir to one of Konoha's multimillionaire clans can get disowned for the stupidest reason.

Yes, she was talking about herself on the last one there. Even if it had been 2 weeks already, the anger she had still couldn't simmer down. The same questions kept playing in her head every time she thought of it ; Why would they fall for something so stupid? Did they even care enough about her to investigate further into this to begin with? Or did she just look like the type who would sleep with her older cousin?

Yes, Hinata Hyuga was disowned for committing adultery. With Neji. Her cousin. Her freaking _cousin _for crying out loud! Who in there right mind would stoop so low as to sleep with their cousin? Did she really look that desperate? Her looks didn't bother her much as the must heard question replayed in her mind again, who was it that accused her in the first place?

_'Psh, well whoever it was had a lot of balls _**not **_showing up at my clan hearing.' _Hinata thought, biting down at her bottom lip. Why wasn't Neji accountable for any of this? Yes, that thought did cross her mind as well, but she never really thought much into it, considering maybe their love for him was to much to be thrown away for them. Or, their love for his _abilities, _if you want to get specific. But that still never fully answered her question.

Adultery was a major thing in the Hyuga law. If one committed it with anyone, especially another member of the clan, they will be sentenced to a court hearing, investigating the problem before actually sentencing them _both. _Sure she was considered the low class of the clan which could lead to the favor of Neji, but most of the famous earlier Hyuga who surpassed Neji by thousands were disowned by the clan because of adultery. So why would they show love for Neji and not for the earlier ones?

Hinata let out a sigh as she continued walking, her backpack feeling heavier all of a sudden on her back. It was no use in going into the matter any further, nothing she said would get her back in the clan, but that didn't stop her from wasting her time trying to fit the pieces together anyways. She felt the phone Neji had given her vibrate in her jeans pocket, causing her to look down and stuff her hand to receive it. Bringing it up to her face she clicked the 'talk' button, bringing the phone to her ear.

"Hello- OWW!" She exclaimed, falling onto the floor when her face met with something hard coming at her at a fast speed. After rubbing her head a bit and letting out a few pain-groans, Hinata decided to open her eyes, meeting face to face with bright blue ones.

"I am so sorry! I'll buy you a new one!" She heard the figure yell, causing her to raise her eyebrow in confusion.

"Buy me a new one? Oh my god..." Her eyes met with her phone that was on the cement next to her, seeing that it probably had the bad end of the fall. "He's gonna kill me."

"H-Hey, come on! You don't have to go so far as..death!" The figure said, picking up the phone from the floor. "Aye, look! It's not even that bad! I bet you can just pick this part up and it'll just fi- oh lord." Hinata let out a sigh as she watched an important looking part of the phone hit the floor once again, detaching itself from it. "Errr. Yeah, how 'bout I take you up on that offer of getting you a new one? Kay?"

"It's alright, you don't have to stress yourself." Hinata said, getting up from the floor.

"Stress myself? But I want to get you a new one. I mean, come on, it's the least I can do, look at the thing!"

"I said it's alright!" Hinata snapped, snatching the part of the phone that was in his hands away from him and picking up the other part from the ground.

"Ouch. Okay, don't bite my head off." He said, taking in her figure for a bit before stretching a grin on his lips and scratching the back of his head. "Hey, your going to Konoha Academy High too?" He asked, nodding his head towards her uniform.

"Oh my, did you just say 'too'?" She said, holding back a smile when she saw the offended look cross over his face. "I'm sorry if that came out wrong."

"Was there any _right _way for that to come out?"

"Well what do you expect me to say to the stranger who just wrecked my cousin's phone?"

"Oh yeah, that's right, we're still strangers!" The boy exclaimed, sticking out his hand to Hinata. "Names Naruto. I'm a 2nd year." Hinata stared at the hand for a bit before actually accepting it.

"I'm Hinata and I'm a 2nd year too." she said, causing the boy to raise his eyebrow.

"No way, your bluffing. How come I never saw you then?"

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe because I'm new this year, _genius_." Hinata said sarcastically, causing the boy to make a face.

"Psh, with that attitude, good luck making friends." He said as a loud bell started ringing. "Oh shit, I'm late. See ya, I guess." He said before he started bolting in past her into the large building. Hinata let out another sigh as she looked down at the wrecked phone in her hands, coming down with two conclusions.

A) This boy might be only one of the many people in this school who were going to be a problem.

And B) Neji Hyuga was going to have her for dinner.

**-ToBeContinued-**

**Yay! Naruto made an appearance! :D**

**alrighttt, so yeahh, this one was short too :D and so are gonna be the OTHER ones that follow. :D buwahahaha.**

**So tell me whattyaa think so far & if I should continue or not, kayz?(:**


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

Me, Myself and You.

_Chapter 3_

The day passed even quicker then it came, as Hinata found herself at her locker while the final bell was ringing loudly in her ears. Though it was long and most of the stuff they were learning weren't new to her at all, Hinata had to admit it was an interesting day.

High school was like a roller coaster, she mused. It had the excitement feeling the few moments you wait to get on it, the thrill of trying something new you never seen before. But it also has the regret feeling when you finally get strapped on and are halfway up the thing, waiting for the blow to come. And for Hinata, her blow was circled on the thing that was slowly making her way towards her down the hallway, flicking her hair off her shoulders as if it were necessary. To bad Hinata didn't know, though, what was in store for her.

"You." was the only thing she said when she finally reached Hinata, her arms crossed over her chest. "Your new, right?"

"I think that's been made clear to you." This amused the girl.

"How would you have known that? I asked you the question, didn't I?"

"I'm psychic." Hinata said, grabbing her bag from her locker.

"Hmm, I see. The straight-forward type, am I right?"

"I find hiding things unnecessary," Hinata replied, carefully eying the girl. "If that's what you mean."

"I suppose it is." The girl said, reaching out her hand. "I'm Sakura Haruno. 2nd year and currently Head Cheerleader of this place."

"Your uniform kinda makes that obvious." Hinata states, nodding her head towards the short black and blue skirt she had on that had a matching top that showed off her arms and belly. The girl paid no attention to the comment though.

"I'm also in your biology class." She stated, which proved to Hinata she must've already known she was new before she came up to her, considering she was introduced to everyone in that class as well as the others. "Who are you?" Hinata bit her bottom lip as she briefly stared at the girl she now knew as Sakura's hand, taking it with hers before she cleared her throat.

"I'm Hinata, a 2nd year who rarely knows this place."

"Hmm, Hinata eh? No last name?"

"I'd like to know you more before I share things with you."

"Understandable." Sakura said, placing her hands at her hips. "Where do you live, Hinata?"

"That's a pretty strange question to ask someone you just met." Hinata stated, fear briefly washing over her. Very briefly, though. What did this girl know?

"I'm sorry, I might've worded that strangely. My apologies. It's just, I never seen you around before, I just wanted to know if you were new to area or only to the school, that's all." The girl said, her smile warm. As if she meant only good and nothing more. Any average person her age would fall for that smile, but the thing was, Hinata seen more then the average people her age have. Her father once wore that smile, and look where he brought her.

"I assure you I know the area." Hinata answered flatly.

"Oh, so you've lived here before?"

"I'm living here now, aren't I?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked, confusion taking over her features.

"Never mind, it's nothing." Hinata said, taking the chance to make her escape. "I'm sorry, but I think my cousins expecting me in a few minutes, maybe seconds even. I have to go."

"You think, huh? I don't know about you, but I like to be 100% sure I'm being expected before I leave company." This girl wasn't giving up, Hinata mused.

"What's the date, the 18th? Yeah, he's expecting me." Hinata lied, knowing Neji was probably with his girlfriend at the training grounds like he normally was at this time.

"You already knew what the date was, how do I know your not lying to me about this as well?"

"Well, you obviously knew who I was before coming up to me, how do I know your not lying about really wanting to get to know me?" Hinata asked, her eyes boring into the girl. This caused a smile to form on the oddly colored haired girl.

"Heh, I like you, Hinata. How 'bout we _both _get to know each other more?"

"How so?"

"Tomorrow, meet me at my table at lunch. Hopefully that'll give us time to get better acquainted." Sakura said, her smile warm again. "Deal?" Hinata stared at the girl for awhile, as if to try to see through her. But, obviously, she couldn't. As intriguing as she might've seemed, Hinata was still as much of a human as anyone else was, and humans didn't see through people. So, Hinata made her decision.

She decided to have lunch with her, at her table, not knowing what was in store for her.

**-ToBeContinued-**


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

Me, Myself and You.

_Chapter 4_

Hinata didn't like being yelled at, in fact, she hated it. So deciding to find Neji to tell him about the destroyed phone was out of the question. Her plan was simple, avoid him. Avoid him at all cost. And that also meant to not tell him where she was currently staying at, when she decided on a place that was.

Hinata stopped walking when she felt her knees grow tired and flopped on the ground, landing on her back. It was then that she realized that she was laying in a bed of flowers, in a place she never seen before. It didn't bother her though, being in strange parts of the city she wasn't used to was becoming normal for her now. Plus, this was the closets thing to a bed she had in weeks.

Feeling her muscles relax, she decided to close her eyes. _'A quick nap,' _she thought, letting the yawn escape her lips. _'And I'm out of here.' _

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes, seeing that the sky has gotten dark already. She quickly sat up and lifted her shirt, feeling underneath her bra with her hand.

"Phew," She said, feeling the bra marks on her skin. "I wasn't raped." She let out a sigh as she picked up her backpack and the destroyed phone from the floor, getting up to stretch before swinging the bag over her shoulder. It was then that she started feeling like she was being watched. As if on cue, a group of large men in kimono's started forming a circle around her, each of them clearly armed and ready to kill. Hinata noticed the Hyuga symbols on their backs and instantly got scared. These men were sent to kill her.

"You. Are you Hinata Hyuga?" One of the men asked and Hinata thought of lying to him. But the fact that she was circled and had swords pointed at her made her realize he already knew who she was.

"Y-Yes, what d-do you want?"

"You, dead." He said, grabbing for his own sword. "That's what we were sent to do."

"W-Who sent y-you?" Hinata asked as the men got closer. The guy stared at her for awhile, as if to consider telling her before he spoke.

"The Hyuga Clan Leader."

"My own father..?" She whispered, biting her bottom lip as her eyes got watery with tears.

"No ma'am, he died earlier on. There is a new clan leader now." He said, getting even closer. "And his first wishes is to do away with you." Hinata blinks as if to take it all in. New clan leader? Her father dead? But she was only asleep for about 4 hours max, what the hell happened?

"W-Who is he?"

"Neji Hyuga." and he stabbed her.

* * *

Hinata woke up screaming, blinking a bit as she touched her stomach. No wound, no scar, no cut, no nothing. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at the sky, seeing that the sun was still up and that she was still in the same place as she slept in.

"I was...dreaming?" she asked to no one in particular, confusion taking over her features. _'What did that mean?'_ She didn't get the chance to think about it when she felt something slam onto the back of her head, causing her to bend forward onto her lap. "OWW!"

"I am so sorry, please don't sue me!" Hinata instantly widened her eyes at the voice and turned around to face the figure.

"You again?" She exclaimed when her eyes met with familiar blue ones.

"Hehe," he let out, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "Kinda funny how were always meeting like this, huh?" She didn't answer his question when her eyes fell on the object that hit her head, causing her to raise her eyebrow.

"You play ball here?"

"No, actually I never seen this place in my life." he admitted, frowning a bit. "I was playing soccer with my friends back there and I was just, dragged here. I know, pretty strange, but that's what happened I swear! I wasn't like stalking you or anything because that'd be kinda weird because I don't even know you like that! And that doesn't mean I stalk people I know either because I am NOT a stalker! NOT! I mean, who stalks? I most definitely don't. Only the lonely stalk and I for one am not lonely. Sure I don't have a girlfriend or anything, but I'm not lonely, or a stalker, so you can just scratch that out of your-"

"Okay, okay, alright!" Hinata exclaimed, raising her hands up to silence him. "Geez. I just asked if you played ball here, not about your _loneliness_."

"But I'm not-"

"Lonely? Yeah, I get it. And I'm sure your not." She said, getting up from the ground to stretch a bit.

"Heh, here's a better topic, why are you here?"

"I was taking a walk." She answered quickly. A little too quickly, Naruto observed.

"You take walks carrying around your backpack?"

"I just came from school, and I guess I was tired."

"Shouldn't you go _home _if you were tired, not sleep in some flower field in the middle of no where?" He asked, a bit suspicious now, Hinata mused.

"Guess I was to tired to even care." She replied with, opening her mouth wide to fake a yawn, which turned into a real one moments later. Not completely persuaded by her reply, Naruto just shrugged, picking up his ball from the ground. Why did he care anyways? He wondered.

"Hm, oh well. Guess when you're tired, you're tired. Need me to walk you hom-"

"No! It's okay, i'm good. I can get there alone." She said, grabbing her backpack and swinging it over shoulder. "Um, bye." she said before running across and out of the field. Naruto raised his eyebrow at the direction she left from, tilting his head over to the side a bit. _'What...The...F-'_

"Aye Naruto! There you are, idiot! Give us the ball already!" Naruto's thought was cut off by one of his friends, which he chucked the soccer ball at.

"I'll be right back, start without me."

"Where are you going?" The boy asked when he caught the ball.

"To do what I do best," he began, walking in the direction Hinata left from. "snoop in places I'm no supposed to."

**-ToBeContinued-**


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

Me, Myself and You.

_Chapter 5_

-x-

You know that feeling you get? The sudden uneasiness that just _tells _you, makes you completely and most definitely aware that your being followed? Don't know it? Then you must be one lucky human being. Well, whatever it is, that's what Hinata was feeling as she felt her steps on the pavement quicken. The first thought that came to her mind was 'don't go home', wherever home was. Letting this 'stranger' know where you shelter isn't the best way to go.

"Should I fight this person?" she whispered as she closed her eyes and inhaled in some oxygen, studying closely how 'it's' feet hit the ground as 'it' walked. _'Light footed, must mean this person isn't too old.' _she observed, opening her eyes. Fighting this stranger would take to much time and effort, she decided, quickening her pace even more. She was planning to outrun it.

In a second Hinata was speeding down the pavement, using all her strength to run as fast as she can. But she completely regretted it when she turned the corner and was met with an arm blocking her way at her face. Taking her chances she turned the other way, only to be met with another arm, blocking her only other exit, putting her in the middle of two arms and a wall at her back and the stranger at her front. Deciding that there was nothing else to do, she finally looked up at the stranger, narrowing her eyes to see if what she was seeing was true.

"You again?"

"You know, it's not fair how I remember your name, but you don't bother to remember mine, _Hinata._" the blonde haired boy said, flashing her a grin.

"It begins with 'K' right?" she asked, squinting her eyes, causing the boys grin to drop.

"What does?"

"Your name, it begins with a 'K', right?" she asked, feeling the awkwardness settle in when the boy kept staring at her with hurt eyes.

"Your kidding me, right?" he asked, not even trying to hide the hurt from his voice.

"Um...yeah, totally. How can I forget your name?" she lied, smiling her own fake grin.

"Oh...hehe." he flashed her another grin. "Phew. Totally thought you serious there for a second, I was all like 'What kind of friend is this?' but then you told me you were lying and I was all 'Okay, good. She isn't bitch' you know what I mean?" she nodded, playing along. "Yeah, hehe I liked that one though, you totally got me. No one ever does so you better start writing that in your diary. If you have a diary, that is, and if you do, don't think I know because I'm stalking you or anything, I was just guessing. I'm not a stalker, don't worry. Only those lonely catfucks are stalkers, and I don't even own a cat! I'm more of a dog kind of person, you know. Which means I'm totally off the stalker radar because I am not a-"

"Stalker, I get it!" Hinata exclaimed, rolling her eyes at the deja vu of the moment. She narrowed her eyes at him when she realized what all this meant. "Wait, were you following me?"

"Oh, uh...hehe you could say that." he admitted, scratching the back of his head nervously. "I just, I guess I did it because you seemed sort of off when I was asking you the questions earlier so I was like 'Ooo, a mystery, how fun' so I decided to follow you. I was planning to stop a while ago, but then you started walking faster and I just thought you were probably hiding something. Don't think I was doing it to find out where you live or anything. I'm NOT a stalker, I mean, come on? Do I look like the stalking type to you? No right? I know, because I am NOT a stalker! NOT! I swear on my grave I am not-"

"Okay, dude, have you ever heard of decaff?" Hinata asked, cutting him off.

"...What's that?"

"I thought so." She said, sighing. Her eyes suddenly widened when she saw how close he was to her, watching his eyes widened as well and his blush match hers as he backed up a bit while he scratched the back of his head again.

"I'm sor-"

"Forget about it, no worries. Just _don't _follow me okay? Or else I'll think you're a stalker." Hinata said, walking past him, causing Naruto to raise his eyebrow.

"Alright then, bye Hinata-chan!" He exclaimed, waving at her, causing her to stop and turn around to him at the added 'chan' to her name.

"Goodbye Kyorato-Kun." His smile dropped.

**-ToBeContinued-**

I know, really rushed huh? Sorry, I did this in like 10 minutes because I am sooo tired. Hope you still liked it though!


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

Me, Myself and You.

_Chapter 6_

-x-

Hinata raised her eyebrow as the history teacher walked in carrying a large book that had 'Legends Of The Twisted Hyuga Clan' written on top of it. Once he gave everyone in the class a copy, he went back to his seat and began talking about how the famous Hyuga clan is nothing but a household of crazy people.

Sure, if this was about a week ago Hinata would've gotten up from her seat with a 'I Hate Hyuga's' shirt yelling "I'm with you, brother!" but, believe it or not, as the days went by Hinata's hate for the clan was brought to a minimum as she realized something, they're still family. So instead of a smile, Hinata wore a frown as she opened the book and saw the cruel pictures of her clan torturing people.

Hyuga's were cruel people, but they weren't sick.

And this book was filled with lies.

"Miss Hinata, are you listening to me?" Hinata lifted her head from the book and saw the many eyes of the students staring at her. She ignored them as she looked at the teacher, closing the book beneath her.

"No sir, I wasn't." she admitted, hearing the many gasps from the fellow classmates.

"Really? And why is that?" The masked teacher asked, crossing his arms at his chest.

"Because I believe you and this so called 'book' are liars." She said, her finger pointed at the book. "Tell me sir, are you a Hyuga?"

"No, I'm proud to say I'm not."

"Do you personally _know _a Hyuga?"

"No, I don't associate with people who eat _other _people for dinner."

"Then tell me sir," She said, leaning in on the desk. "Who are you to teach a class about something not even _you _know the slightest thing about?"

"Alright listen, all the information I have, it's all in the bo-"

"Ah yes, the book." She said, lifting it up to her eyes. "Hmm, by Jin Yuki. Do you hear that sir, the authors name was Jin _Yuki _not Jin Hyuga. Oh, and what do you we have hear? 'The Author Admits She Has No Connections With Any Member Of The Mentioned Clan But Has Heard Many Stories Growing Up As A Child.'" she read, clearing her throat before looking back up at the teacher. "I think my points been made."

"Okay brat, I don't care what an author admits to doing or what 'point' you've made across, but this is my class and what _I'm _telling you to do it be quiet and read the book with all of us."

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm not corrupting my brain with lies."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, I'm not reading this book." Hinata stated, crossing her arms at her chest.

"Excuse me?"

"Your excused."

"You know what? I don't have to deal with this." The teacher said, grabbing a blue sheet of paper and furiously scribbling stuff down before roughly handing it to her. "Get out of my class." Hinata got up with ease, gently taking the paper from his hands while all the more ignoring the shocked faces her classmates were giving.

"Where am I going?" She asked, looking back up at the teacher.

"Is that a joke?" When Hinata didn't answer, he raised his eyebrow. "Where do you think your going?"

"Outside the hallway?"

"No, your going to the principles office. Now get out."

**-ToBeContinued-**

To Be Clear Of Something, the teacher was NOT Kakashi.

Kakashi is to cool to be a -cough- _history _teacher. It was some other dude with a mask.

Also, yes Hinata is not afraid to speak her mind in my story, which, I noticed, is quickly being more and more rushed. I'm sorry if you lost track to where this stories going now, but I assure you, it's going somewhere. Kthanksbye.(:


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

.

Me, Myself and You.

_Chapter 7_

-x-

"You may wait for the principal out here, miss Hinata." The secretary lady said, heading towards her desk. "Rotten kids, why can't they _all _be sent to jail?" Hinata then heard her mutter underneath her breath, which caused her eyebrow to raise.

_'What nice staff.'_

"Hinata? Is that you?" Hinata looked up and met with familiar green eyes boring down at her. Hinata widened her eyes when she remembered who the person was. _'Crap.' _Sakura flashed her a gentle smile, walking over to where she was seated. "Well, hello there."

"Hi." Hinata responded with, her voice flat.

"Huh, so you thought it was a lovely day to be in the main office as well, eh?" She said, giggling as she placed her bottom on the seat next to Hinata. "May I ask why your here?"

"'Guess I thought I had nothing better to do and came here." Hinata replied with, letting out a sigh. Sakura raised her eyebrow as she lifted her watch to her eyes.

"But it's third period, which means your supposed to be in class." Hinata turned to her, raising her own eyebrow.

"It's sarcasm, I tend to use that a lot."

"I've noticed." Sakura said, a small grin on her lips. Hinata turned from her and let out another sigh.

"So why are you here?"

"Delivery." Hinata turned to Sakura again, a confused look on her face. "I'm also the delivery girl at this school." Sakura explained, causing Hinata to tilt her head to the side.

"You're really involved here, aren't you?"

"Well, when you love your school, you wanna make it known, right?" Sakura said, looking behind Hinata for a split second before getting up from her seat and bowing. "Good afternoon, Tsunade-San." Hinata turned around and saw the tall blonde haired woman make her way towards the two.

"Sakura." the woman said, nodding her head to show respect to her before looking down at Hinata, staring at her as if she was expecting something. Hinata raised her eyebrow and looked at Sakura, who mouthed the word 'Bow'.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Hinata said getting up from her seat to bow at the lady.

"Thank you, you must be Hinata, am I right?" The lady she now knew as the principal asked, flipping through her clipboard.

"Yes, ma'am." she answered, earning a risen eyebrow from Tsunade.

"Ma'am, huh? You seem a little well-mannered for a student who back-mouthed her history teacher." Hinata immediately looked over at Sakura when Tsunade mentioned that, seeing that she had her hand over her mouth and her eyes were squinted as if she were suppressing a laugh.

"I can be mannered when I want to be, _ma'am_."

"Well then, how about we take your mannerful skills back to my office and discuss them some more, shall we?"

"Are you asking me?"

"What do you think?" Tsunade asked, her eyes suddenly serious.

"I guess not." Hinata said, bending over to pick up her bag.

"Sakura, were you here for a specific reason?" Hinata heard Tsunade ask, looking over at the pink haired girl.

"Huh? Oh yes, those packages you wanted from Seymour Academy arrived. I was just dropping them off." Sakura stated, flashing the principal a smile.

"Well then, off you go." Tsunade said, not seeming to care.

"Goodbye. And bye to you as well Hinata, see you at lunch." and with that, Sakura left the main office. Hinata turned back to the principal, who was nodding her head to her office.

"And off you go as well."

**-ToBeContinued- **


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

.

Me, Myself and You.

_Chapter 8_

-x-

"Tell me Hinata, what's really bothering you?" Hinata raised her eyebrow at the aging woman, completely confused by her question.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not an idiot, I know when theres something else behind a story." Tsunade responded, placing her elbows on her desk.

"I'm not sure I completely understand your question." Hinata admitted.

"Hmm, is that so? Let's figure out then." Tsunade said, taking out her clipboard again. "Now, your in here because you talked back to your history teacher, am I right?"

"I'm not denying anything." Hinata said, placing her hands on her lap.

"He says he was teaching a class on the Hyuga clan and you decided to call him a liar." Tsunade said, placing her clipboard down the desk. "Hinata, do you have any connections with Hyuga's? Know a friend whose one?"

_'A friend?' _"No ma'am." Hinata said, putting up her poker face.

"Hmm, then what was your reason to get offended exactly?" Tsunade asked, her chin placed on her interlocked fingers.

"I don't know, I just thought that-"

"You know, I have no records of you in my book Hinata." Tsunade said, cutting her off. "I tripled checked."

"I was home-schooled, ma'am." Hinata said, her eyebrow risen. "I have no records." _'What was this lady getting at?' _

"Is that so? Then why is it I have you here as an orphan?" Tsunade asked, placing a tan folder in front of Hinata with her name written in black marker.

"I thought you said you have no records of me." Hinata said, not touching the folder.

"That's not a record, it's background information. We at least need to know _something _about the student whose entering the school." Tsunade said, leaning in closer to her. "Hinata, what's your last name?"

_'Crap.' _"Ma'am, if I already made it this far into the week at this school, then knowing that information isn't really necessary, now is it?" Hinata came back with, leaning back in her chair when she noticed how close the lady was getting.

"It's okay Hinata, you can trust me." Tsunade said, grinning a bit. "Also, as the principal, I need to know the first and last names of all my students. Or else how am I supposed to hand out awards over the intercom without knowing the last name? You know how many Hinata's might be at this school?"

"I assure you, I wont be getting any awards."

"What if you accidentally do?" Tsunade asked, "It would help to know."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure I don't." Hinata said, feeling sort of uncomfortable.

"Is there a specific reason why you don't want me to know your last name?" Tsunade then asked, leaning back in her own chair to get a better look at Hinata's flat expression.

"I..uh-" She was cut off by the sound of the loud bell, to which she felt like getting on her knees and thanking to.

"Hm, seems it's your lunch period. You may go." Tsunade said, eying Hinata as she picked up her bag from the ground. "Oh, and Hinata." Hinata stopped at the door to look back at the principal, biting her bottom lip. _'What does she want now?'_

"Yes, ma'am?"

"I hope we get to talk like this again sometime." Tsunade said, a small smile on her lips. Hinata nodded and opened the door to her office, closing it behind her when she walked through it.

_'As if.'_

**-ToBeContinued-**


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

.

Me, Myself and You.

_Chapter 9_

-x-

"Look, it's that girl from history class."

"The one who talked back to Mr. Fujiyama?"

"Yeah, her. I heard no one even knows her last name."

"I heard she's a orphan."

"No shit!"

"Yeah, and that she lives with her gang of drug dealers on the south side." Hinata raised her eyebrow and turned to the two girls who were eying her from their lockers.

"Crap, you think she heard us?"

"Yes, yes I did." Hinata said, deciding to just walk past them and not start anything. Ignore and forget, it was basically her way of life. She took out her map to the school and searched for the part that said 'Cafeteria'. Believe it or not, even though spent about 2 or 3 days at the school, she still never knew where the cafeteria was. She ate outside at the park where Neji would drop off her lunch. Sure, school lunch was free and all, but she felt strange eating there, so she never tried it.

"Bingo." Hinata whispered, looking up at the two large doors that had 'Cafeteria' written on it. She went through them, seeing a bunch of tables and laughing teenagers. It was so crowded that Hinata felt all her oxygen being taken away and sucked into other peoples noses. She was claustrophobic, and this wasn't her environment. When she was about to turn around and leave she heard her name being called.

"Hinata! Over here!" She turned around and instantly every single second year student stopped talking and acknowledged her existence. Hinata bit her bottom lip as she started walking towards the table Sakura called from. Once she sat down, everyone in the lunch room decided to start talking again, about a new topic, _her_.

"Oh don't mind them, they're just jealous." a girl Hinata didn't recognize with blonde hair said, smiling. Hands down, this girl was one of the prettiest girls Hinata had ever seen. With the exception of Sakura, of course. _'Who is she?' _"My names Ino." she said, as if she read Hinata's thought.

"Hi, my names-"

"Guys, this is Hinata!" Sakura exclaimed, getting everyone in the tables attention.

"Or we can just let her introduce me." she whispered, surprised when she saw Ino giggle. _'She heard?' _

"Hinata, this is Ino, but you already met her. That's her boyfriend, Kiba. Next to him is her ex-boyfriend, Shikamaru-"

"Really? Honestly, that's how you introduce me?" The boy Hinata now knew as Shikamaru said, a frown plastered on his face.

"Okay fine, theres Shikamaru, the lazy _fuck_."

"I love it." Shikamaru said, a sarcastic grin on his face.

"Ugh, whatever. Where was I? Oh, yeah over there is Shino, Mr. Mystery." She leaned next to Hinata's ear. "No ones ever seen his face, and for some reason it turns on every girl in this school." She whispered, leaning back. "And over there is my hunky sex toy, Sasuke."

"Gross." the boy named Kiba said, his eyebrow risen.

"Oh suck it, Kiba." Sakura said, flipping him off.

"Hey, easy there, he's my boyfriend." Ino said, still smiling for some reason. "We're missing one person, but he's always late and-"

"Not important!" Sakura chimed in, cutting her sandwich with a plastic knife. Hinata turned to her, raising her eyebrow.

"Oh don't mind her, she's just mad he DUMPED HER!" Kiba said, an evil smirk on his face.

"It's not really called being dumped when you were going to dump them anyways." Sakura defended, sticking her tongue out to him.

"Oh so your saying you weren't dumped?"

"That's right."

"Oh really? Then let's ask him, hey Naruto!" Hinata frowned at how familiar that name _sounded_, turning around to see those familiar blue eyes.

"You." they both said in unison.

"See, he called me 'Naruto' because he _knows _my name." Naruto said, placing his lunch tray on the table, taking a seat in front of Hinata.

"Well you didn't make it clear that you wanted me to remember it." Hinata came back with, earning a stare from the boy.

"So... you guys know each other?" Kiba asked.

"No." "Yes." they looked at each other.

"I don't know you." Hinata said, her eyebrow risen.

"But I know you." Naruto said, a grin slowly making it to his face.

"Stalker." Naruto gasped.

"So you guys...do know each other?" Kiba asked, confusion taking over his features.

"We have a history, yes." Naruto said, taking a sip of his drink. Ino gasped.

"You guys went OUT?" Hinata choked on the piece of sandwich Sakura gave her.

"NO!" "Yes." Hinata turned to him.

"WHAT?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Come on, you don't have to hide it from them how you were taken away by my charm." Naruto said, winking at her.

"Um, excuse me, I don't think I made it clear when I said I DON'T KNOW YOU!"

"Wait, heh, you guys uh, went out?" Sakura asked, her smile now fake, Hinata noticed.

"No! We didn't, I don't even know him!" Hinata defended, her face beat red. Sakura turned from her to Naruto, as if to say she'll believe him and not her.

"No, we didn't." Naruto finally admitted, his attention on his sandwich and not her.

"Oh.." Sakura said, her natural smile returning. "Okay." Hinata raised her eyebrow at her sudden emotion change.

"So how did you guys meet?" Ino asked, her chin on her palm.

"He broke my phone."

"By accident." Naruto defended, looking up from his sandwich.

"And then he stalked me down the road so he can see where I live."

"NO I DIDN'T! I'M NOT A STALKER!" Naruto exclaimed,

"Yeah, alright stalker." Hinata said, taking a sip of her drink.

"I AM NOT A-"

"OKAY THEN!" Sakura chimed in, "Topic change please!" Hinata turned to Sakura, studying the girl while a small smile made it on her lips.

_'So I'm getting to her, huh?'_

**-ToBeContinued-**

I know, sucky chapter. Lol I just wanted to get THIS chapter over with. [I want Neji back] & he miiight be in the next one.

-lmao, wow, 9 chapters? Psh, thats my new record. Thanks you for the reviews! I really like hearing what you guys think. & about the whole short chapter thing, lol i'm sorry. I do want to make it long chaptered, but then it wont be updated faster & i'm planning to get this story done and sealed by the time vacations over. But since I'm lazy and with all the drama that's going to happen in this story, I doubt it's even possible.

-Lol, did you read this far? Are you still reading? Still reading? You hanging in there? For real? This far? Are you serious? You still reading this? Even after all of that? You still are? Really? You aren't getting bored? Not one bit? You still there? Oh my god, your still reading? Lol did you read this far? Then leave me a review telling me you did & I'll give you a shoutout in the next chapter :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright, **shoutouts to, and I'm doing them in the orders I got them,

'LUBeAr3',

'Fay of the Ink and the Paper',

'Reviewer' [i cracked up laughing at that name, btw.],

'BladeofAmaterasu'

'NaruHina-love-Cookies123'

'raingirl777'

'Hadez-Girl'

-For reviewing on chapter 9. ;D Stay rocking guys, love all of you. & everyone else who reviewed! 8D Alriiiight then, how 'bout we go on to chapter 10?

-Didn't get you & you replied AFTER I posed this up? Leave me a review saying so & I'll give you a shoutout in the next chapter, kay? ;D

.

.

.

Me, Myself and You.

_Chapter 10_

-x-

"So what are you doing after this?" Hinata turned from her locker to Ino who was smiling at her.

"Um, go home?" Hinata asked more then answered, what _else _were you supposed to do after the last school bell?

"Oh, curfew? Aw, that bites. You know, I used to have a curfew once," Ino said, her smile fading as she put her finger on her chin, her expression composed into a thinking one. "I don't know what happened really, I guess my dad just lit up to me cause one day he just comes up to me and goes 'Ino, your curfew? Forget about it. Aw, my babies growing up.'" She then chuckled. "I know, a total mom line, but my mom left us so I'm stuck with only my dad. Boo hoo. Anyways,"

"Yeah, I kinda have to go home." Hinata said, trying to get passed her. Ino just opened up to her and that's what she was afraid of anyone to do. She could never heal anyone, she could only make things worse.

"Oh alright, you can walk home with us!" Ino said, still smiling.

"No, no it's al-"

"That's an awesome idea!" Hinata turned to see Sakura walking over. "Hinata can walk home with us!"

"Guys really, I don't-"

"You guys up for it?" Sakura said over Hinata to Shikamaru, Shino, Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke.

"Whatever." "..." "Yeah, I'm up for it!" "Let's do it!" "Hn." came the replies. Sakura bent over and grabbed Hinata's hand, dragging her along.

"Alright, let's do th-"

"NOOOO!" everyone turned to Hinata who had a red face, her breathing sort of pant-like. "No... I said... no." everyone just stood there, staring at the girl.

"Hi, are you Hinata?" Hinata looked up at the woman with a clipboard.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Follow me, your being dismissed." The lady said, walking away. Hinata slowly slid free of Sakura's hold, following the woman, leaving everyone to just stare after her.

"Um, okay. That was... unexpected." Sakura said, her eyebrow risen.

"Such a strange youth." Everyone turned to Shino with wide eyes.

"Bug boy, did you just _speak?" _Kiba asked, his mouth open with shock.

"This is officially, the strangest day ever." Ino said, earning nods from everyone.

"Hey guys, where did Naruto go?"

Hinata walked into the main office, seeing her cousin there signing a sheet of paper. [NEJIIII! ;D]

"You forgot to sign your last name sir." the secretory said, pointing to a part of the sheet.

_'Oh no.'_

"It's Sukio, Neji Sukio." he lied, giving her the pen.

"And what's your relation with the student?" The woman asked, her voice uncaring.

"She's a friend."

"Honey, do you know this man?" The secretory lady asked Hinata, pointing the pen to him. Neji turned around to see Hinata there, a smile making it to his face.

"Yes, ma'am." Hinata said, her own smile taking over her features. "I do."

"Alright, whatever. You're free to go." The lady said, returning to her papers.

"Neji, why are you-"

"Well get out of here." the lady snapped up, pointing to the door. Hinata raised her eyebrow at her, deciding to say something but was cut off by her cousins hand on her arm, tugging her to the door a bit. "Rotten kids, ugh I can't stand them." Once outside, Neji let go of her arm and pointed at his car, his black Mercedes, walking to his door.

"You have such nice people at that school." He said once he got inside, Hinata following shortly after.

"I know right, such a swell place." Hinata said, widening her eyes at the inside of his car. "Woah, clean up?"

"Psh, I'm someones boyfriend now, I need to be clean and fresh wherever I go." Neji answered, earning a risen eyebrow from Hinata.

"Tenten made you?"

"Yup." He answered, causing a giggle to escape Hinata lips. Neji turned to her, his expression serious now. Hinata's smile slowly faded, her eyebrow slighty raising again.

"What's wrong?"

"Why haven't I heard from you in two days?" Neji asked, frowning a bit.

"Oh, yeah. About that, I bumped into some kid and the phone you gave me fell on the floor, and well, it basically crashed into million little pieces." Hinata admitted, "Sorry."

"Hinata, just because a phone breaks doesn't mean you can't communicate with me. I need to know where you are every second of the day, okay? You know where I live, if anything happens with our connections just come and-"

"Why?" Hinata asked, cutting him off.

"Excuse me?"

"Why do you need to know where I am all the time?" Hinata asked, a bit suspicious now. Neji bit his bottom lip, staring at her a bit before turning away from her to look out at the window.

"Are you doubting me already?" Hinata widen her eyes at the response. He was expecting it? When she didn't reply, Neji turned back to her, hurt slowly making it to his eyes.

"Is..." Hinata sucked in a bunch of air to keep from breaking down. "Is there a reason for me to doubt you?"

"What do you think?" He asked, a bit angry now. Hinata stared at him a bit before opening her mouth to answer, but closed it when Neji started chuckling. "Did you really have to hesitate to answer that Hinata?" He balled his hand into a fist and pounded it on the horn on the wheel so hard that the sound came out loud and long, scaring some of the teenagers walking by on the parking lot.

"Neji-"

"I was the only one, Hinata!" He exclaimed, "The only fucking one that hasn't turned on you, the one who was still there for you and your doubting _me_? What the fuck did I do to deserve that?"

"Neji, listen to me-"

"No, you fucking listen to me." He said, his expression filled with both hurt and anger. "You know what I had to go through to keep you alive? Yeah, that's right, the clan? You own _family_? They came down to a decision, to kill you. They thought you knew to much of the clan to be left alone and you know what _I _had to go through to change their minds? What I had to give up?" He lifted his hat off his head, exposing a tattoo on his forehead that wasn't there before.

"The seal..."

"Yes, I had to give up my freedom for you." He said, leaning back on his seat, his hands on his face.

"Why Neji..?"

"Because I love you." He said, taking his hands off his face. "Your my cousin and we've been together since I could remember. You've become a huge part in my life and I'm letting you go away knowing I could've prevented it." He said, a small smile on his lips. "Your like the little sister I never had, Hinata, and any brother would do anything to protect their sister." Hinata let out a small smile, feeling a tear roll down her cheek before wrapping her arms around Neji's neck.

"I love you too, Neji."

Naruto raised his eyebrow, adjusting his position next to the Mercedes.

_'Fuck, I can't hear anything.' _he said, placing both hands on the door and pressing his ear harder on the black paint, his knees scraping on the floor. _'Ugh, what is this thing, soundproo-'_

"I love you too, Neji." Naruto's eyes widened.

**-ToBeContinued-**

Okaaay, yeah, I know what your about to say. "Wtf, Neji's seal isn't new, every branch member is supposed to have it because they're branch members, yada yada yaaddaaa." Yeah, I know. & I'm still following that. Let's just say...ugh, I can't tell you without ruining basically half of the entire story for you. So I'm sorry xD

-Ayyyye, what'd you think? Longer chapter huh? I know, not really, but I tried lmao. Lol, proves I try to fix anything that might be bothering you. So leave me a review saying what's totally messed up about that story! & DON'T mention the Neji-Seal thing. I think I clarified that already. o.o kthanksbye. Loveyouguys. :D


	11. Chapter 11

"Where are the people that accused me? The ones who beat me down and bruised me? They hide just out of sight, can't face me in the light. They'll return but I'll be stronger." **-Fireflight "Unbreakable"**

.

.

.

Me, Myself and You.

_Chapter 11_

-x-

Hinata bit her bottom lip, deciding to suck up all her pride as she walked up to the pink haired girl, tapping her on her shoulder. Sakura turned around from Ino when she felt her shoulder being tapped, flashing another smile.

"Hello Hinata."

"Hey...uh, I just wanted to uh, apologize about yesterday. You guys didn't deserve that." Hinata said, staring at the floor.

"Hmm, yeah your right. We've been nothing but nice to you and you decided to scream in our faces." Sakura said, still smiling.

"Yeah, I know. So that's why I was trying to apologize, to make it up to you guys." Hinata said, coughing into her hand a bit.

"I think I have a better way for you to make it up to us." Sakura said, putting her hands on Hinata's shoulders.

"What is it?" Hinata asked, her eyebrow risen.

"You can come to the beach with us tomorrow!" Sakura said, earning a gasp from Ino.

"Yes, that'd be awesome!" Ino said, a smile of her own on her lips.

"We're gonna meet up at the beach at 1:00pm, so you can-"

"Wait, guys. How can we go tomorrow if we have school?" Hinata asked, a frown making it's way on her forehead. Sakura and Ino stared at the dark colored haired girl for a long, as if to see if she was serious before breaking off into a hysterical fit of laughter.

"Oh my god, Hinata tomorrow's Saturday, we don't have school on Saturdays." Sakura said, wiping the tear from her eyes.

"Or Sundays, just telling you so you don't accidentally show up." Ino said, earning more laughter from herself and Sakura.

"I love Home-School humor." Sakura said, sighing as if it was a real thing. "See, aren't you glad you made friends with us? We just saved you from waking up at 6:00 tomorrow." Hinata just stared at the two, her eyebrow risen.

_'You don't go to school on Saturdays and Sundays?'_

"So how 'bout it? You coming?" Sakura asked, her smile back.

"Um, I-"

"Coming where?" everyone turned around and saw Naruto walking over to them with a toothpick in his mouth.

_'A toothpick?'_

"We invited Hinata over to the beach tomorrow." Sakura explained, her smile wider now.

"And I don't know if I really can go, I mean, I don't even have a bathing suit." Hinata lied, knowing all her belongings were at Neji's house, including all her designer bathing suits.

"Oh pfft. I can help you with that." Sakura said, "What bra size are you?" Hinata immediately blushed. Who asks that kind of question with a boy around?

"Um, I don't think-"

"She's sort of big." Ino mused, her eyes wide as she poked Hinata's right breast. "Maybe a D, am I right?"

"Guys, seriously, this doesn't seem-"

"Yeah she's totally an D, but get her an E just in case." Ino said as Sakura began writing some stuff down on a notepad. Hinata got redder when she saw Naruto tilt his head to the side, his eyes focused on her mid section. That's when Hinata put up her hands and turned around.

"I'm going to class." She announced, walking away.

"Alright, we'll see you at the beach tomorrow then, Hinata!" She heard Sakura yell after her as she speed walked to homeroom.

**-ToBeContinued-**

Woah that was short. XD lmao, sorry. I'm gonna try to put up the next chapter today too. So yeah, hehe.

-OMGGG! "Pretty Little Liars" IS BACK ON! TONIIIGHT! :D

-couuugh- just wanted to put it out there. o.o carry on.


	12. Chapter 12

**NEWWWS! **Lmao, forget what I said about the "Pretty Little Liars" thing in the last chapter. XD turns out it's coming on on January 3rd. Yeaaaah, I get my information from the wrong places, [Thanks a lot Sam]

ANYWHOOO, new chapter new beginnings, let's go. :D

.

.

.

Me, Myself and You.

_Chapter 12_

-x-

Hinata walked to the school that Saturday, seeing that it was practically deserted.

_'So there isn't really school on Saturdays.'_

"HINATA! YOU SHOWED UP!" Hinata turned around to see Sakura waving from a red Chevrolet with the top down. Hinata walked up to her, seeing that Ino was sitting in the front seat, and that was it.

"The guys aren't coming?" Hinata asked, a bit relieved.

"Oh they're waiting for us at the beach, now come on we're already 15 minutes late." Sakura said, nodding to the back seat. Hinata nodded, throwing her bag in the seat before jumping in. Sakura started the car and started driving while Ino turned back to Hinata.

"Your bathing suit is in that bag." She said, pointing at a plastic bag. Hinata picked it up and opened it, widening her eyes at the horror.

"A B-B-Bikini?"

"Yup, duh! And it's purple too, thought it'd really being you out." Ino said smiling. "You like it?"

"Um, yeah, totally." Hinata lied, swallowing whatever it is that was in her mouth. In a few minutes Hinata saw that they arrived at the beach, seeing the boys waving from the part of the parking lot closets to the beach.

"Aw, they saved us a spot, how cute." Sakura said, driving up to the parking spot.

"You guys are seriously late, like really, 35 minutes?" Shikamaru asked, frowning.

"Well we're girls, what can I say?" Sakura said as Ino and Hinata got out of the car.

"Come on, let's go to the dressing cabins already! I wanna hit the water!" Kiba complained, walking towards the cabins, the rest of the group following after. Hinata eyed the small dressing cabin that was closets to the beach, seeing that once she was done dressing she could just run out to the beach without everyone staring.

"I call this one." She heard Sasuke say, a bit surprised that he actually spoke, but more surprised that he was pointing at the cabin she wanted. When everyone else called their cabins and were in it, Hinata went up to Sasuke who was about to go into the cabin and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, um, can I have this one?" She asked him, a small smile on her lips. Sasuke stared down at her, his eyebrow raised.

"Why? They're all the same."

"But I- Let's just say I kinda want to just hit the beach right after I'm done dressing. Please? I'll owe you." Hinata said, her fingers interlocked. Sasuke rolled his eyes, letting out a sigh.

"Fine, whatever. But you owe me." He said, walking past her to another cabin.

"Thank you!" Hinata yelled after him, opening the cabin door and walking in. She stared at the lock on the door, raising her eyebrow. "How do you lock this thing?" She asked, shrugging it off before she stripped herself down, making a face at the bikini Sakura and Ino had picked out for her, putting on her bottom before realizing that the top part needed to be tied from the back.

_'Great, just great.' _

She wrapped the top part around her midsection, using the mirror to see if she was tying it correctly, cursing when it fell off her and landed on the floor. She bended over to pick it up, hearing a noise that indicated that the door was being opened, standing up right when Naruto opened the door.

"Hey teme, I...uh..." He said, his eyes wide as he stared at he half naked figure in front of him, seeing that it wasn't Sasuke. They stood there for awhile, staring at each other in complete shock, Hinata only wearing her bottom part of the bikini, her chest area in full view. She felt herself bring her arms around her midsection, letting out a loud scream. Naruto immediately backed up from the cabin, closing the door and placing his back on it, his hand on his nose which had blood coming out of it. Hinata placed her back on the door as well, her eyes wide.

_'Oh..._

"_...My'_

"God." they both said in unison.

Hinata came out of the cabin shortly after, her top part securely tied and a towel wrapping around her form. She walked over to the beach, seeing that it was almost packed. She found Sakura and the gang though, seeing that Sakura and her pink hair kinda made her stand out. She walked up to them, sitting on the part of the towel next to Ino.

"Hey Hinata, what took you so long?" Sakura asked, her eyebrow risen.

"Um.." Hinata looked up at Naruto, who was staring at her as well, blushing when she caught him before he turned away. "I c-couldn't get the b-bikini tied."

"Oh, alright." She said, lying down on the towel. In a short while everyone, except for Sakura and Hinata, were in the water. Hinata lost the towel around herself when she felt how hot it was, sitting on the towel on the ground and putting sunscreen on her arms while Sakura lid on the towel, sunglasses on and staring at the sky.

"You know Hinata, I never heard you swear before." Sakura said, causing Hinata to look down at her with a risen eyebrow. "Everyone of us swears, Naruto, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sasuke, even Shino, when he decides to speak."

"Is that supposed to motivate me?"

"No, I'm just saying, it's pretty strange. You know, with you hanging out with us and all, that you don't swear." Sakura said, letting out a yawn.

"I find using profanity is a waste of time. If you have something to say, just say it, don't add the extra meaningless word." Hinata said, putting some more sunscreen on her legs.

"Psh, I can't survive without swearing, check this out." Sakura said, taking off her sunglasses and using her elbows to hold her up. "Hey chick," She said, causing the girl standing in front of us to turn around and point at herself. "Yeah, you. Get the fuck out of my way bitch. Your blocking my fucking sun, dumbass whore." The girl widened her eyes before moving away, causing Hinata to frown a bit. "See? That's how it's done." She said, putting on her sunglasses again and lying back down.

_'Sure it is.'_

Hinata looked at the ocean, seeing how blue it was. Her eyes fell on Ino, who was in her boyfriends arms being twirled around in the water while she laughed uncontrollably.

Hinata let out a smile before her eyes fell on Shino, who was just standing there in the middle of the ocean, with his coat on while a bunch of girls admired him from the sand.

Her eyes then fell on Sasuke and Naruto who were kicking water at each other, but by there expressions and how hard they were kicking the water, it didn't look like they were playing. Hinata studied how Naruto's golden locks swayed back and forth as he kicked the water, jumping in the air and yelling "Yes!" when he kicked the water so hard it knocked Sasuke down into the water. Naruto then turned around to Hinata, who blushed red at being caught and turned away. She looked back up when she noticed them get out of the water and Naruto whisper something in Sasuke's ear. Hinata's heart almost stopped when she saw Sasuke's eyes widen and he let out a grin.

_'Naruto told him' _she thought, her memory going back to the cabin incident. Moments later they were walking towards them without stopping until they reached them.

"Oh hey guys." Sakura said, taking off her sunglasses and sitting up.

"What are you guys up to?" Sasuke asked, earning a muffled chuckle from Naruto who had his hand over his mouth.

"Oh nothing, me and Hinata were just talking about sw-"

"NOW!" Naruto yelled, cutting Sakura off before him and Sasuke bended over and shook their hair at the girls, causing the water from their hair to splash on them, Sasuke's head pointed at Sakura and Naruto's at Hinata.

Sakura screamed. Hinata let out what sounded like a shriek from feeling the cold water hit her body. When Hinata opened her eyes, she saw the boys run past them and Sakura get up to chase them yelling Sasuke's name. Seeing she had nothing else to do, Hinata decided to get up and chase them as well, but being the smarter one she took her water bottle with her before running after Naruto. After getting out of the beach and running into the grassy part of the place, Naruto turned around, letting out a grin when he saw Hinata chasing after him. He quicky turned a corner, which caused a grin to form on Hinata's lips when she realized she recognized this place.

_'A Dead End.'_

"Fuck!" Naruto swore, meeting face to face with a large brick wall. He turned around, seeing Hinata walking slowly towards him while opening her water bottle. "How cold is that?" Naruto asked, placing his back on the wall.

"Ice cold." Hinata answered, grinning evily before standing in front of him, dumping the water on his head. After he let out a shriek, she was surprised when he started dancing underneath the water, which caused her to stop dumping the water on him. "What the..?" Moments later, Naruto bended over and wrapped his arms around her knees, lifting her on his back, which caused Hinata to drop the bottle and stare at the water that was coming out of it while he began running.

Hinata wasn't stupid, she knew where he was heading, and she didn't want to get wet.

"Let me down! We're even now!" She exclaimed, pounding on his back lightly.

"No way, it's the beach, you shouldn't be sitting around while you have the big blue ocean in front of you." Naruto said.

"Naruto, let me dow-"

"Three, two, one!" She suddenly felt him jump in the air before splashing into the cold water, sinking deep inside it before swimming up to the top, finally free from his hold.

"Oh my god, Stalker-to! I'm all wet!" Hinata exclaimed, causing a chuckle to escape Naruto's lips, which caused her to raise his eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"Your _wet_?"

"Yeah, duh. I'm in water, obviously." She said, frowning a bit when she realized she used the word 'duh'.

"So you are _wet_?" Naruto asked, laughing this time.

"Yes Naruto, I am wet, and so are you."

"I'm a guy Hinata, I don't get wet." Naruto said, his laughing on full blast now.

"Oh my goodness, why do I even bother?" Hinata asked herself, turning around to walk back to the sand before she felt a hand wrap around her wrist.

"Come on, Hinata! It's the _beach_! Play a game of beach ball with us!" Naruto said, pointing to the rest of the gang who were circled around throwing a huge ball in the air, this time, including Sakura.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to-"

"Get wet?" Naruto asked, chuckling. "You're already in the water, let loose!" he said, tugging on her arm a bit while he walked over to the part of the ocean the rest of them were.

"Naruto, really, I don't want to play."

"Shh. Just try it out, you'll like it."

"Okay, fine, I will, if you tell me something." Hinata said, taking her hand from his grasp.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, his eyebrow risen.

"Did you tell Sasuke?"

"Tell Sasuke what?"

"About the..whole...cabin thing." Hinata said, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"What whole- Oh." Naruto said, a blush making it to his own cheeks as well. "No, why would I?"

"I just wanted to know." Hinata said, walking past him to the rest of the gang.

"Okaaaay then." Naruto said, shortly following after. When they finally reached them, Naruto annouced that they were playing as well before everyone got in a huge circle.

"So, what were you and Naruto talking about over there?" Ino asked, hitting the ball with her hands when it came to her.

"Oh nothing, we were just playing a game which ended with me becoming really wet." Ino gasped.

**-ToBeContinued-**

HA! THIS WAS LONG! :D BOOYAH! XD

-i know, lmao, wrongest ending ever. Idk, what I was thinking. o.o

-ANYWHOO! R&R please. :)


	13. Chapter 13

.

.

.

Me, Myself and You.

_Chapter 13_

-x-

Hinata got out of the Chevrolet, waving at Sakura and Ino before grabbing her bag.

"Thanks for the lift guys, really, and it was a fun day." Hinata said, smiling at them.

"You sure you don't want us to drive you all the way? I mean, it'd be quicker then waiting for the bus." Ino said, her eyebrow risen.

"No, it's alright, I got it." Hinata said, placing her bag at her shoulder. "Plus, my cousin would be _freaked _if he saw me in a Chevrolet and found out I was at the beach all day and not at the library like I said." Hinata lied, knowing Neji knew nothing of her day.

"Ouch. Kay, bye hun. Love ya!" Sakura said before driving off. Once they were turned at the corner, Hinata let out a sigh, walking away from the bus stop and down the street, cursing how dark the sky became. After the long walk from the bus stop to the flower field she quickly became used to, she dropped her belongings on the floor, following them down shortly after, staring up at the sky.

"Hey moon." Hinata said, pointing upwards. "Yeah, you. Why haven't you decided to help me yet, huh? You've seen me go through everything, watched me like a hawk, but never lend a hand in my aid. Why, are you intimidated by me? Huh? Or is my miserable life just a joke to you? Why can't you just -yawn- help me for...once." Hinata felt her eyes close as she fell into a deep slumber.

"Hinata...wake up." Came the familiar soothing voice.

"N-Neji?" Hinata asked, her eyes half closed.

"Yes, it's me. You need to wake up dear, or you'll miss _everything _I have planned out for you." He almost sang more then said, his voice nothing above a whisper. Hinata slowly opened her eyes, taking in the bright light before closing them again, opening them once more when she felt she got used to it.

"Where..." She rubbed her eyes a bit.

"Your in the Hyuga compound, silly." He said, smiling. Hinata noticed the almost hint of evil in his smile, but decided to ignore it, sitting up, almost fainting when she saw she was in the middle of a large circle of elderly Hyuga men.

"W-Why am I here?" She asked, her eyes wide with fear. "Neji, why the FUCK am I here?"

"Hush, hush now, child." Neji said, patting her head a bit.

"B-But why-"

"Your here because we came down to a decision, love." He said, the smile never leaving his lips.

"What..decision..."

"Oh, nothing important really." Neji said, getting up from the ground. "Just the silencing of your large mouth. Hinata, you know to much of this clan, we can't have you telling other people about our ways."

"T-Telling your ways? Why would I ever do that? Neji, you know me better then that!"

"Shh dear, you haven't let me finish." He said, smiling kindly to her. "In order to assure safety among our clan, we came to the decision of silencing you permanently."

"W-What?" Neji sighed.

"We're killing you, my dear cousin." He said, taking out a long metal stick with a kunai attached to the top.

"No...No... Father, how could you?" Hinata exclaimed, tears pooling down her eyes. "How could you make Neji do this?" Hinata's eyes widened when she heard a fit of chuckles coming from her cousin.

"Oh dear, your so not up to date with what's happening, are you?" He said, walking up to her. "Your fathers dead, sweetheart. Long gone. The new clan leader is-"

"You..." She said, seeing him smile warmly at her.

"Yes, me." He said, still smiling at her.

"Why..Neji?" She asked, watching him as he got down to his knees, leaning in to her until his mouth was by her ear.

"Why do you think, Hinata? You've made my life a complete hell. It's what you deserve." He whispered, backing away from her. "And you're also jeopardizing the entire clan by being alive. Die, you rotten good for nothing." He said, slashing the kunai into her stomach, watching her as no cries of pain escaped from her lips.

"You...Neji...Your-" she didn't get to say anything as he took the kunai out from her stomach, stabbing it into her some more until she laid on her back, her eyes closing as she drifted off to sleep again.

This time, forever.

Hinata woke up, panting as the sweat on her body caused the cloths to stick onto her form. She looked up at the moon, seeing that it was still there, never leaving it's position.

"You know," She said, wiping off the sweat from her eyes as she let out a soft giggle. "you're a funny thing, moon." She laid back down on the flower field, closing her eyes again to fall back to sleep.

**-ToBeContinued-**


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm in love, alri-i-ight. With my crazy, beautiful life. With the parties, the disasters, with my friends all pretty and plastered." **-Ke$ha. "Crazy Beautiful Life"**

.

.

.

Me, Myself and You.

_Chapter 14_

-x-

Hinata let out a yawn as she opened her eyes a bit, seeing bright blue ones staring down at her. She gasped, closing them again, thinking it was just a hallucination, rubbing her eyes this time before opening them, seeing them still there, this time letting out a scream as she sat up. Naruto backed up a bit, plugging his ears with his fingers.

"Ow, my ears! Stop screaming!" Naruto exclaimed,

"Well what do you expect me to do, Naruto? Sing? Okay, falalalala WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?" She yelled, gasping as she lifted her shirt to feel if the bra marks were still on her skin.

"Um, what are you doing?" Naruto asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Seeing of you raped me," She explained, letting out a sigh when she felt them there.

"Pfffft, okay." He said, sort of offended. "Because these days, every teenage boy rapes their sleeping classmates regularly." He said, nodding. "Sorry, my bad for forgetting." Hinata frowned at him as she got up, picking up her bag.

"Why are you here anyways?" She asked, her voice flat.

"I don't know, the last time I was here, when I accidentally hit you with the ball, I sort of liked it. The flowers and all. So I decided to visit it again." He explained, turning to her. "I didn't _expect_ to find someone unconscious on the floor."

"Well my bad I didn't know you were visiting." Hinata said, rolling her eyes as she started walking away from him.

"Hinata, were you... sleeping here?" Naruto asked, suddenly serious now. Hinata stopped dead in her tracks, biting her bottom lip as she closed her eyes, cursing his existence. She slowly turned around, letting out a sigh.

"No, Naruto, I wasn't. I was waiting for the Lepercon to come and collect my four leaf clovers so he can give me a pot of gold." She said, surprisingly not sarcastically, hoping he would really fall for it. Naruto stared at her, wide eyed.

"You really..._believe _in that stuff?" He asked, interested now.

"Oh, psh. I don't just believe in it. I live it." She lied, faking a snort. "I'm the leader of the 'Lepercon & Leaves' foundation. They don't call me 'Hopping Hinata' for nothing, you know." Naruto stared at the girl, his eyes wide for a silent 3 minutes before falling on the floor laughing. "Naruto, you don't laugh at other peoples beliefs! It hurts them!"

"N-No i'm not-" He laughed again. "I'm not laughing at the belief. I'm laughing at the fact that you thought I'd actually fall for that."

_'Crap.'_

"Lepercon & Leaves foundation, yeah right." He said, wiping his tears away. "You're funny, Hinata. You really are."

"Glad I could humor you," She said, turning away. "Well bye."

"No wait." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

_'Oh my god, what now?'_

"I was serious about that sleeping thing." He said, causing her to turn around and see his serious expression. "Hinata, do you...have a home?" Hinata stared at his unchanging expression, slowly taking his hand off her shoulder.

"Yes Naruto, I do." She said, backing away. "And now I have to get to it, bye."

"Hinata, you don't need to lie to me." He said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Why would I lie about not having a home?" She asked more to herself then him, wondering why she even cared if he found out or not.

"I don't know, so I wont pity you or something. Reputation, insecurity. There's a lot of reasons to hide something like that." He said, staring at her.

"Well, if you know why people would want to _lie _about something like that, why do you continue to ask me?" She asked, crossing her fingers behind her back, begging he would let the topic drop.

"Because people hide that from other people who they know wont understand." He said, looking down at his shoes. "And trust me, I understand. I once had no home, well, I had a _home_, like a house, but never any parents. Or _family _for that matter. I never got to meet them because they died when I was born. But since they were important to society, the government had to give me a home which I didn't need to pay rent for until I turned 18. So yeah, I basically lived my life on my own. No dad to play baseball with me, no mom to yell at me when I did something wrong. No one to care for me."

"So what happened?" Hinata asked, causing Naruto's eyebrow to raise.

"What do you mean?"

"You said 'I once had no home' like you meant that was in the past. What, did you find your parents or something? Were they really alive and not dead?" Naruto chuckled, causing Hinata to frown that he took the question lightly.

"No, they're dead. But I did find a home." He said, a small smile on his lips. "Konoha Academy. All my years I spent there I met people who cared for me for just being me, and that's all I asked for."

"Well, I'm glad you got your happy ending." She said, about to turn around.

"So all I'm saying is, if you don't have a home, you can come live with me." Hinata's eyes widened as she turned back to him, watching him as he stared at her. "I could really use the company."

**-ToBeContinued-**

awwww, naruuuutoo :D

I STILL LOVE NEJI MORE THOUGH. XD


	15. Chapter 15

.

.

.

Me, Myself and You.

_Chapter 15_

-x-

Hinata didn't know why she did it, or what came over her as she felt her feet hit the pavement harder, quickening her pace as she tried her best to control her breathing.

She had ran away, from Naruto, right when he asked her to _live _with him.

_'He knows now.' _Hinata thought, biting her bottom lip. _'He definitely knows now.' _Fear struck her when realization hit her. He was going to tell everyone now. Every single breathing thing at Konoha Academy High was going to know that the unknown new girl was a homeless wreck who probably eats out of garbage's, even though that wasn't true. Everyone was going to tease her now. Her friends aren't even going to talk to her now. It was all over.

"_I don't know, find out? About everything?" _

"_Hinata, those kids wont leave you alone if they found out the once heir to the Hyuga clan now lives here, in this ally in the middle of nowhere."_

"Neji, you were so right." She thought, bringing her running to a stop when she felt the tears start rolling down her cheek. She stared at the glass door in front of her, slowly bringing her hand up to press one of the many buttons.

"Who is it?" came the voice from the speaker.

"Neji, it's me." She said, sniffing into her arm.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?" Hinata recognized the worry in his voice.

"I... I need your help."

* * *

"Okay, okay, _hold up_." Kiba said, bringing his hands up in the air. "You seriously think Kira Watashi is hotter then Suki Taisho?" He asked, raising his eyebrow when the boy nodded. "But, _why_?"

"Because I saw her in gym class." The boy said, grinning. "And I must say, that girl has some serious action working in her ahem ahem when she decides to jump." Kiba put his finger on his chin, thinking a bit.

"Hmm, mother nature _has _given her a gift."

"_Two _gifts, my friend." The boy said, crossing his arms on his chest.

"But that still doesn't make her hotter then Suki Taisho!" Kiba exclaimed, leaning back in his chair.

"Psh, yeah okay. You think whatever dude." The boy said, stretching his arms and letting out a yawn. "Hey, what about that new girl?"

"What new girl?"

"That no-name chick. I think it was Hibata, No, it was Himoto, No it was-"

"Hinata?" Kiba asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, her, whatever." The boy said, waving it off.

"What about her?"

"Oh please, you're telling me you never even _looked _at her?" The boy asked, grinning again.

"I'm not saying that."

"Tell me something I don't know." The boy said, rolling his eyes. "So what is she on the hotness chart? I never got to really look at her." Kiba grinned, leaning forward on the table.

"Let's just say, she has my full attention."

* * *

"I don't get it Hinata, _why _do you want me to do this?" Neji asked, staring at her from the couch he was seated on.

"Are you going to do it, yes or no Neji?" Hinata asked, frowning.

"I need to know _why _Hinata. I can't just take my cousin out of school for no reason."

"I assure you theres a reason." Hinata said, crossing her arms at her chest.

"And what is it?" Neji asked.

"I said there's a reason!" She snapped. "So are you going to do the task or am I just going to have to ask someone else?" Neji chuckled at this.

"Who are you going to ask, Hinata?" Neji asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I have my connections to authority." Hinata came back with.

"What connections? What other person do you know that-" Neji stopped talking when he realized what she meant. Hinata let out a small smile as she leaned back into her couch, watching her cousin's expression slowly turn to rage.

"Now, are you going to do it, yes or no?"

"Hinata, those people aren't your friends." Neji said through a clenched jaw.

"Your right, they aren't." Hinata said, leaning forward. "They're my family."

"They don't want you anymore! Can't you get that?"

"I know they don't, Neji." She said, "But a families a family. They have to at least have a heart for one another."

"But they _don't_! Not for you anymore! You committed _adultery_ for crying out loud!" Hinata widened her eyes when he said that, staring at her cousin.

"What did you say?" She asked, watching Neji roll his eyes.

"I mean, they _think _you committed adultery, but whatever the case is-"

"No, that's not what you meant." Hinata said, getting up from her seat.

"Where are you going?" Neji asked, raising his eyebrow.

"None of your damn business."

**-ToBeContinued-**

Ohhh haaawtt daaaamn. XD

Review because you rock like that. ;D


	16. Chapter 16

.

.

.

Me, Myself and You.

_Chapter 16_

-x-

"The red one, totally the red one." Sakura looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow.

"What? You don't like this one?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips as she stared at herself in the mirror.

"No, I like the dress." Ino said, tapping her finger on her chin. "But blue doesn't really bring _you _out, you know? Red makes you look more, well, sexy." Sakura nodded to her friend, turning to admire her figure from the side.

"And it does make my butt look bigger." Sakura agreed, clapping. "Okay, I'm buying it."

"Finally!" Ino exclaimed, falling into her chair.

"What, you didn't have fun helping me pick out a dress?" Sakura asked, frowning a bit.

"You want honesty?"

"No."

"Then I had a swell time." Ino said, smiling. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Why do you need to pick out a dress now anyways? The dance isn't until like, 3 weeks."

"Oh this isn't my dance dress, this is my prom dress." Sakura confirmed.

"The one that's in 6 months?" Ino asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Duh, Ino. There's only _one _prom." Sakura said, opening the curtain to the changing room before going in, closing it behind her. "Honestly, the friends I pick make me feel like I'm Albert Einstein sometimes."

"Sakura, it's in 6 months, why now?" Ino asked, causing Sakura to open the curtain again.

"I'm a girl Ino, what do you expect?"

"Oh my god, EW! COVER UP!" Ino yelled, covering her eyes at Sakura's naked form. "There's costumers here who actually _love _their eyes." Ino exclaimed, causing Sakura to stick out her tongue. "And not to mention a large window right behind me."

"Oh please, like I care who sees me." Sakura said, picking up her bag.

"Slut."

"Thank you." the pink haired girl said before walking back into the changing room again, letting Ino to drop her hands from her eyes.

"So who are you going with?" Ino asked.

"That's a stupid question, obviously Sasuke." Sakura called from the room. "He is my boyfriend, you know."

"I know that." Ino said, yawning.

"Then why did you ask?" when Ino didn't answer, Sakura poked her head from the curtain, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Ino asked.

"You didn't answer my question." Sakura said. Ino let out another yawn.

"I don't know, I guess I just saw how you've been looking at Naruto and st-"

"WHAT?" Sakura exclaimed, opening the entire curtain, causing Ino to cover her eyes again.

"Good lord, can you cover up? My eyes are innocent!"

"Repeat what you said, I don't think I quite heard it right." Sakura said, quickly throwing on her pink shirt and white skinny jeans.

"You forgot your bra." Ino said when she dropped her hands again.

"I don't care!"

"It's really noticeable, they're just, _poking _out-"

"Stop changing the subject!" Sakura exclaimed, "What did you mean by that?"

"By what?"

"The whole Naruto thing,"

"What, do you think I'm slow or something?" Ino asked, raising her eyebrow. "I see the way you've been looking at him ever since he broke up with you." Sakura gasped.

"He did not!" Ino rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure he didn't." Ino said, looking up at the girl. "Sakura, do you still have feelings for Naruto?"

"Me? No! What the hell Ino, why would you ever think that? I'm over him!" Sakura said, crossing her arms at her chest. "Plus, do you _see _the boyfriend I have now? Naruto can't even _compare _to Sasuke. Ever." Ino sighed.

_Denial. _Better left alone then confronted.

"Whatever Sakura. Put on your shoes, I wanna get out of here. I'm starving." Ino said, the audible sound coming from her stomach. "Oh shut up, I already admitted I was hungry. You don't need to over due it." She said before walking away from their area of the store, leaving Sakura to sit down on the chair alone. She picked up her pink heels and stared at them for a long time, moving them around in her hands.

_Do I have feelings for Naruto?_

"Psh, no. That loser better keep wishing." She said, her eyes falling on the walking figure that passed by the store, tears coming down from her eyes.

_Hinata?_

_

* * *

_

**-ToBeContinued-**

okay, so this was _really _rushed. Like really, really, _really _rushed. So i'm sorry D:

Anywhoo, I decided to put in a new years special 'cause I like missed new years & feel really bad about it & stuff so, happy late new year! & tune in next chapter for the special! :D


	17. Chapter 17

**Yush, **I know, this isn't the New Years Special. Some things happened and I couldn't write it anymore because I lost it. But aye, new years was months ago, it doesn't matter. (:

ANYWHOOOOOOO, **R&R please.**

Chapter 17

-x-

Hinata sniffed into her elbow, finding a bench and sitting down on it. She bit her bottom lip in embarrassment as she felt the warm tears pour down her cheek.

_Why am I crying?_

The thought came at her for the millionth time. It made no sense to her. The tears just, came, out of no where. Hinata bended her head forward to stare at her knees when she noticed the eyes of the many passing people fixed on her. She felt a chuckle crawl up her throat and escape her lips.

"What a sight I must be, huh." She said, sniffing into her arm again. It was then she heard her name being called.

"HINATA!" She turned her head to see the pink figure run towards her.

_Sakura?_

"Hinata, phew." Sakura said, bending over and placing her hands on her knees when she finally reached her. "It's no wonder I'm failing gym." She made her way towards the bench and sat beside the crying girl, rubbing her two barefeet and turning to face her.

"How may I help you?" Hinata asked, earning a frown from her pink haired friend.

"You know damn right how you can help me." Sakura responded, placing her pink heels next to her and taking out her purse to grab out a notepad. "I need their name, age, gender, and reason right now. And also their skill level, to you know, see if I need more then myself to take 'em."

"I'm not sure I follow you." Hinata said. "Who are you talking about?"

"The person who did this to you, duh."

"Did what to me?" Hinata asked in utter confusion.

"Made you cry, for hokage's sake!" Sakura exclaimed. "Gosh, you'd think I couldn't be more clearer."

"Oh." Hinata said, realizing what Sakura meant to do.

"So, mind telling me who it is? I can only play the hit-man part for so long." Sakura said in annoyance.

"No one. I was the one who cried, not anyone else." Hinata said, taking the napkin Sakura offered and wiping the wetness from her eyes.

"Oh my kami, Hinata, let me say this in a way you can probably understand." Sakura said, moving closer to her friend. "Who, made, you, cry-cry, today?" Hinata let out a frown at this.

"No one, I said. Can't you just accept that and leave it alone?"

"Obviously I can't now." Sakura said, letting out a frown of her own.

"And why not?"

"Because either you're scared of the person who caused this-"

"I assure you, I'm not." Hinata said, cutting her off.

"Or you're scared of loosing the person." Sakura said, "Which isn't a good thing either, if they made you cry." Hinata closed her mouth now, not knowing how to reply to her friend. "In three seconds you will reach a grand total of ten seconds, which means that what I just said is true."

"It's.. It's not."

"You know, for a person who became my friend on the spot, I'd expect your lying skills to be a little more believable." Sakura said, sighing. "Guess no ones who you really expect them to be, huh?"

"I… I have to go." Hinata said, getting up from her seat, not missing the frown that appeared on Sakura's face.

"Um, I did not just run half a block barefoot for nothing. No, you're telling me who did this no matter wha-"

"SAKURA! THERE YOU ARE!" They both turned to Ino who was making her way towards them. "Geez, what's your problem? Leaving me in a store like that." She said when she reached them.

"It was important, now let me-"

"Hey, was that Hinata?" Ino asked, cutting her off. Sakura turned to see Hinata disappear around the corner and let out a sigh.

"Shit." She said, turning to Ino again and smacking her on the arm.

"Um, ouch! What the hell was that for?"

"Thanks a lot, now I'll never get another chance to figure her out." Sakura said, grabbing her purse and heels and huffing past Ino.

"Figure her out? That's not a good reason to hit me like-" Ino stopped when she realized Sakura wasn't there anymore. "So what, ditching me is your new thing now?"

"Ugh, would you just hurry up!" Sakura exclaimed. "Dumb piglet."

"Yeah, whatever, get some surgery on that head of yours first." Ino said, following her afterwards.

**-ToBeContinued-**

Alright, finally, after like 3 freaking months I updated this. :o Don't worry, I'm gonna update faster now. Maybe two a week? Anyways, thank you if your still reading and yes, I still remember where this story is going of you're doubting that. O.o Okay, love you, review? Byes.


	18. Chapter 18

**HEY! **Guess what, new chapter? Yes, a new chapter. Turns out I have more time these days then ever. O.o So maybe you might get another one tomorrow. [Keyword: Maybe] Alright, let's get to it.

Chapter 18

-x-

Have you ever had this feeling aimed towards your chest? A feeling that leaves your stomach fluttering and your heart beating? What would you call it, love? Then you're absolutely wrong. This wasn't love Hinata felt when she stared at the entrance to Konoha Academy High. This was panic. The large gates she got used to seeing were now the cause to the anxiety attack she felt coming. She placed her hand on her heart and took some deep breaths to help lower down the beating. Hinata, for the first time of her life, was completely terrified.

_'Should I just run away?' _ Came the thought as she turned around from the gates, seeing the large piece of land. The thought became more appealing to her as she stared at how empty it was. As she lifted her foot to take her first step, another thought stopped it mid way. _'Where would I go?" _

_'Yeah you idiot, where would you go? Nobody wants you. Nobody cares for you. Not even Neji wants anything to do with you now. So, where are you gonna go?'_

_'It's not like I needed Neji in the first place. I can go somewhere far away from here. I'd leave Konoha and just keep running. Somewhere where I can change my name and get contacts and be happy.'_

_'Be happy? Ha, please. Do you think you'll ever be truly happy Hinata? Knowing that the family you trusted threw you out without a care and left you here to die?'_

_'Not all of them did.'_

_'They did now.' _Hinata bit her bottom lip as she realized it was true. She would never be happy with herself no matter where she went. She turned back to the gates, staring at it before she built up the courage to open it.

"It's too late to run now."

* * *

"And why can't I have it?"

"Because," Kiba said, waving the cookie over the girls face. "You've been a really bad girl lately." Ino let out what sounded like a giggle.

"Well then, Captain Cookie, care to make me good again?" Ino said, sliding her finger down his chest.

"I never said I hated my girls bad." He said winking, giving the blonde girl the cookie. Ino took it and let out a sigh.

"Well thank lord, I was starving!" She said, shoving the cookie in her mouth. Kiba raised his eyebrow and turned to the rest of the crew.

"Geez, it's freezing out here, when are we gonna get to go inside?" Sakura said, rubbing her hands on her exposed arms.

"When the bell rings." Came Sasuke's response. Sakura turned to her boyfriend with a frown plastered on her features.

"Um, I think I knew that, Sir Genius."

"Then why ask the question?" Sasuke asked, earning gasps from the rest of the group. No one challenged Sakura, no one.

"Huh, so you wanna know what I asked the question eh? You wanna know? Then let me tell you why. I asked the questing because-"

"HEY HINATA, OVER HERE!" Ino screamed, in hopes to end the fight that was about to take place. Hinata turned to them, pausing for a second before walking over.

"Hey Hinata, let me ask you something. Are you freezing, cold, slightly on the ice side, body temperature below the norm?" Sakura asked, her arms crossed at her chest.

"Um, I'm a bit shivery." Hinata replied. _'But it isn't the weathers fault.'_

"Hm, is that so, now, if you were to sit here and feel a bit 'shivery', then wouldn't want to ask about it to wonder if-"

"Sakura, fights over!" Ino exclaimed, raising her hands up. Hinata stared at the bunch with a confused expression, not because of the mumbling girls, but because of another reason.

_Is there someone missing?_

"Hey, wheres Naruto?" Hinata heard herself ask, regretting it when everyone's eyes were now on her.

"Um, he's sick or something today." Sakura replied, raising her eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, guess I'm used to always hearing him be the only one talking." Hinata lied, knowing she could careless about the groups conversations.

"Eh, that's true, it's sorta quiet today without him." Sakura said, turning back to the conversation that was taking place before. Hinata nodded and sat down beside them, realizing what Sakura said was true. And it was true, because as more days went by, the group became even more quieter. So quiet in fact, that most days no one would even say a word. And as the week came to it's end, Hinata bit her lip as she stared up at the afternoon sky.

_'Naruto, where are you?'_

**-ToBeContinued-**

Awwwwie. I miss Naruto already. ;( Review please.


	19. Chapter 19

**Song Of The Chapter: **"Down On Me" By Jeremih ft. 50 Cent. I looooooove that song. Like, looooove it. Put it down on me, put it down on me! Be grateful that you're not next to me to hear my singing. o.o ANYWAYS.

Chapter 19

-x-

"So I was talking, and all she could stare at was my hair." Sakura said, raising her eyebrow. "I was like, Mrs. Sukio, I've been in your class since 1st year, like really? Get used to it."

"Maybe she's jealous." Ino said, staring at her nails. "I mean, green hair was so last season."

"But does she have to stare? It's so creepy." Sakura said, crossing her arms in disgust. Hinata bit her bottom lip as she tried to get around Sakura. She was busy talking to the others and this was Hinata's only chance to get away before she got invited to another weekend event. She slowly back stepped until she felt they weren't noticing before she turned around and walked away.

"Wait, HINATA!" _'Shit.' _

"Hmm? What is it?" Hinata said turning around.

"Um, where are you going?" Sakura asked raising her eyebrow.

"Home?"

"No you're not. It's park day!" Sakura said, pointing to a sign that had a picture of Konoha City Park and the words 'Park Day: Erase Your Plans And Go'.

"Oh." Hinata said, raising her eyebrow. "Uh, I can't go."

"Read the sign." Sakura said. "It says 'erase your plans and go'."

"I see that." Hinata said. "But I can't erase these plans, um… because… my cousin is sick." She lied, nodding her head.

"Shit, does he have acne or something?" Kiba asked with a shocked expression.

"Um, I don't think you get sick by that, Kiba." Ino said raising her eyebrow.

"Having a pimple on your face is considered sick in my book." He came back with.

"Whatever." Ino replied rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, we don't know what he has yet, so that's why I have to go to see if it's anything serious." Hinata said, surprised at how convincing she sounded.

"Oh, well, I can find out for you guys." Sakura said, smiling. "As long as it's not contagious or something."

"It's really contagious." Hinata replied with fast. "He's been coughing and turning really red."

"Ew, that sounds disgusting. And contagious." Sakura said, making the warmest smile she could. "I'm sorry, I can't help you guys. The dance is in two weeks and I can't be sick."

"No it's okay, I understand completely." Hinata said smiling her own smile. "So, I guess I'm gonna go?"

"Yeah, go ahead. We'll see you monday." Sakura said, hugging her friend.

"BYE HINATA!" Ino yelled when Sakura let go and Hinata began walking away.

"Bye." Hinata replied, sighing when she finally turned the corner. She began a slow pace, raising her eyebrow when she remembered where she was at. She bended down and found a piece of plastic and picked it up, smiling, knowing exactly what it was. A piece from the phone that Neji gave her. She let out a chuckle as she remembered the whole situation of how her and Naruto first bumped into each other.

_'Naruto's such a klutz.' _ Her smile faded suddenly then. Naruto. Where could he be? And why did she care? Hinata sighed, finally admitting to why she cared. She missed him. She missed his clumsiness. She missed his lame jokes. She missed his anti- stalk speeches. Heck, she even missed bumping into him, literally. Her eyes widened at that.

"Of course, why didn't I think of that before?" She said, suddenly feeling her pace go faster on the pavement.

* * *

"Huh, sucks Hinata can't come with us." Ino said. "I was really looking forward to seeing her expression on the roller coaster."

"Ha, imagine if she screams like someones pointing a gun at her." Sakura said smiling.

"Imagine if the scream turns out to be a really high pitched one." Ino said, clearing her throat. "OH MY GOD! SOMEONE GET ME OFF THIS! AHHHH!" They both fell into a fit of laughters.

"Wow, you actually fell for that?" They heard Sasuke say.

"Huh? Fell for what?" Sakura asked with a risen eyebrow.

"I thought you guys were just putting up an act." He said, yawning.

"What are you talking about Mr. I-Have-Depression-Cymbalta-Can't-Help?" Ino asked.

"Watch it, Ino." Sakura snapped.

"Whatever." Ino said.

"So what are you talking about, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, turning back to her boyfriend.

"It's nothing, I don't remember what I said anyways." Sasuke lied, looking up at the sky.

"Psh, I'm not surprised." Ino said, flipping her hair off her shoulder.

"Ohhhh, my girlfriend just burned your 'always gets burned' ass!" Kiba exclaimed, high fiving Ino. Sakura just rolled her eyes and kept walking.

* * *

Hinata stopped running for a bit when she felt her breathing quicken. This wasn't a time for an anxiety attack. She began walking slowly when she reached the familiar grassy path. She brought her walking to halt when she came to the flower fields she grew to know. She quickly scanned the place with her eyes.

_'Come on, where are you?'_

She let out a defeated sigh when she realized there was no one else there but herself. She bit her bottom lip, she had her hopes up for something doomed for failure. She turned around and began walking away.

"What are you doing here?" She heard someone ask. She quickly turned around and saw someone sit up from the flowers. Her eyes widened when she realized who it was.

"Naruto?" _'You were here after all.' _

"You didn't answer my question." He said, lying back down on the flower field.

"Um, I was…." She began, biting her lip again. "I was…" Naruto sat back up, raising his eyebrow at the girl in front of him.

"You were…?"

"Um, collecting some flowers." She lied, ripping a handful of flowers from the ground. "It's for a science project. You wouldn't know, considering you weren't there."

"Hmm, that would be a good point."

"Would?" She asked, raising her own eyebrow.

"If Sakura hadn't been sending me the homework via e-mail." He said, letting out a small grin.

"Shit." She let out, regretting it when she saw Naruto raise both his eyebrows.

"You swear?" He asked, a bit interested.

"Occasionally." She said. "Just don't tell Sakura."

"Got it." He said, lying back down on the flower field. They fell into a long silence as neither of them spoke.

"So, why are you here? Shouldn't you be sick?" Hinata asked after the silence became uncomfortable.

"No, I used that as an excuse to get out of school." He said, staring up at the sky.

"To do what? Come here?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered, ripping a daffodil from the ground and bringing it in front of him.

"Why?" She asked, looking around the field. "I didn't know you liked flowers that much."

"I don't. I was waiting for you to come." He said, sitting back up when he realized Hinata wasn't saying anything.

"Oh.." She said, taking off her backpack and placing it on the floor, following it down a few moments later.

"Wow, I was expecting you to ask me why." Naruto said, smiling a bit.

"I'm wondering it." She admitted, daring to look up at him. He let out a chuckle and lid back down.

"I wanted to ask you the same question I did the last time I saw you." He said, letting out a sigh.

"Oh.." Hinata said, looking down at her crossed legs. "Why couldn't you do it at school?"

"I thought you'd mind it." He answered. "And I also wanted to make sure you come here everyday. I was planning to stop coming at Tuesday, but I don't know, something told me you were avoiding this place because of me."

"I was." Hinata admitted, hearing Naruto chuckle. Another awkward silence took over the two as Hinata kept staring at her knees.

"So you have no home?" Naruto asked. Hinata looked up to see he was sitting up again and had a serious expression on his face.

"No… I don't." She said, deciding to just tell the truth.

"Then why don't you live with me?" He asked with a expression filled with confusion and anger.

"Because.. It's not that I don't have a place to live, I can always find that. I have a cousin who lives not too far from here."

"Then why not live with him?" He asked.

"I can't, because it's not my home. He's not my home. He's a home to someone else and that someone else already lives with him. I don't want to disturb him and his girlfriend and the life they share." Hinata said letting out a sigh.

"But I don't have a person who lives with me, I don't get why you wont stop your acts and just live with-"

"Because you're not my home, Naruto!" Hinata exclaimed, her face now red. The both of them just stared at each other for what seemed like forever to Hinata.

"How do you know that?" Naruto asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know. But what I do know is if I live with you, and depend my shelter, food, and life on you and your home, and you find someone you can call your own, then what's going to happen to me? What am I going to do then?"

"How do you know I'm going to just throw you away like that?" Naruto asked a bit angry now.

"How do I know you wont?" Hinata asked, another silence taking over them.

"You know what? Whatever. I'm done caring.." Naruto exclaimed, getting up from the flowers. "You can live here all you want. Rot and die here for all I care. I'm done trying." And with that, Naruto walked away. Hinata watched him walk away, sadness quickly washing over her. She bit her bottom lip, feeling a tear make it's way down her cheek, which quickly turned into a fit of hiccups and tears.

_'What are you crying for? It's what you deserve.' _Came the thought.

"I know that." She whispered, lying down on the flower field. "That's why I'm crying."

**-ToBeContinued-**

Kay, so, if you think Naruto just said the most rudest thing in the history of rude comments and you're gonna leave me a review saying how rude I am for making him say that, then let me ask you something,

What would you do if you cared for someone so much as to ask them to live with you and they kept refusing for the, well, stupidest reasons? Yeah, you wouldn't be happy about it either so shhhhh.

ANYWAYS, I need more Neji in this story so expect him. ;o Reviewww pleeaaaase.


	20. Chapter 20

"Whenever you need me, whenever you want me. You know you can call me, I'll be there shortly. Don't care what your friends say, cause they don't know me. I could be you're best, and you be my homie." **-Wiz Khalifa.**

Chapter 20

(Shit, really? I reached the big two-oh? O.o Wow, okay then.)

-x-

"It's pretty obvious sir, she's a threat."

"Hmm." Hiashi said, leaning back in his chair. "So, tell me, what did your inventory on her show you to convince me she is?"

"A lot sir. There's this one boy who I saw she has chosen to pursue."

"It's high school, I'm afraid that's bound to happen." Hiashi said, "And I'm not surprised, Hinata is a true beauty, she gets it from me you know."

"I get that'd be okay," The long haired male said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "But I did some research on him. Not only does he posses a demon inside of him, but his father was the 4th hokage." Hiashi widened his eyes at the males comment. This got his attention. He coughed into his arm before leaning back in his chair again.

"So, what do you think she's planning to do with him?" Hiashi asked, attention on full blast now.

"Who knows?" The male admitted, "But what I think is not pleasant."

"Share it with me."

"If the boys father was the fourth hokage and this demon is giving him unimaginable powers, then imagine what she do with our clan? She could either A, wait until this boy becomes the next hokage, which is only bound to happen, and use him to take down all the Hyuga's. Or, she can either B, take down the entire clan with him only. Either way, we're toast." Hiashi stared at him for awhile before speaking.

"Then what do you think we should do, Neji?" He asked, watching him spread a smile on his lips.

"That question is irrelevant, we'll just get rid of Hinata Hyuga."

* * *

Hinata continued her walking, looking over the bridge she was on to stare at the large sea. She smiled at it, seeing how blue and huge it was.

"You're lucky, ocean." She felt herself whisper. "You can grow and be as big as you want, and no one will treat you different or expect more of you."

"You know, whispering to yourself leads to some unpleasant things in the future." Hinata turned to where the voice came from and saw Kiba standing behind her with a grin on his features.

"It's also key to pure genius." Hinata said, turning back to the ocean. "The more you talk to yourself, the more you think about things."

"Then the more you imagine things and before you know it, you're going to claim a ghost was eating your sandwich with you." Kiba said, making his way next to her, leaning on the bridge as well.

"Ghosts are real." Hinata said quickly, turning to Kiba who had his eyes widened. He started smiling when Hinata fell into a fit of giggles.

"Oh, I see how it is." Kiba said, turning to the ocean. "Watch, I'm going to get you one time too, and it's going to be scary."

"Psh, good luck." Hinata said, causing Kiba to look back at her with a risen eyebrow.

"Are you doubting my abilities?"

"I would, if there were anything to doubt." Hinata said, letting out a yawn.

"Oh ho ho, I see, well then go tell that to our english teacher. She said a whole lot of other things when she was screaming my name last night." Hinata widened her eyes and turned to Kiba, who had a grin on face. "Got you." Hinata let out a frown, pounding the boy on his arm.

"You got lucky with that one." She said, turning back to the ocean.

"Yeah, alright, sure, whatever you say." He said, letting out a sigh. "So, ever been here before?"

"Yeah, when I was little my mom used to bring me." Hinata said, placing her head on her arms. "We used to just come here and watch the sea after we put up with all the bullshit back home."

"Huh, you and your mom sound close." Kiba mused.

"We were." Hinata said, feeling her eyes start to water. "Before they…"

"It's alright, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to." Kiba said, noticing Hinata's current state.

"Thanks." Hinata said, wiping her tears and turning to Kiba. "Wow, I seriously misjudged you."

"How? What'd you think I was?" Kiba asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Some player who has a lot of jokes and is only in his current relationship for the popularity." Hinata admitted.

"Wow… " Kiba said, widening his eyes. "That kinda hurts."

"I'm sorry, it's how you came off to me." Hinata said, turning away. "But now I can see how lucky Ino is. You're a pretty cool guy."

"And you're a pretty cool girl, so, how 'bout it?" Kiba asked, causing Hinata to turn to him with a confused expression.

"How about what?"

"We start over." He said, sticking out his hand. "Hi, I'm Kiba, nice to meet you." Hinata giggled and took the hand.

"Hi Kiba, I'm Hinata. Nice to meet you too."

"Well, _Hinata_, how about we go get some ice cream?"

"I'd like that." Hinata said, following Kiba to the ice cream stand.

**-ToBeContinued-**

This is not, and I repeat, NOT a Kibahina. It's a Naruhina and I'm sticking with that so yeaaaaaaaah.

OH SHOOT, NEJI'S THE BAD GUY? O.o WHO WOULDA KNOWN? Psh, me. o.o BUT OTHER THEN ME! Lol, well it was pretty obvious. I like Neji & I like bad guys so… yeah. ;o REVIEW!


	21. Chapter 21

"Where'd you go? Where's your home? How'd you end up all alone? Can you hear me now?" **-Hollywood Undead.**

Chapter 21

-x-

Hinata let out a giggle when Kiba was finished with his story.

"No really, Shino just fell, hard." Kiba said, letting out his own laugh. "He never climbed rope in gym class ever again."

"Oh my god, I feel bad for the guy." Hinata said, her hand covering her mouth so she wouldn't laugh.

"Psh, I don't." Kiba said, licking off his ice cream. "In my perspective, he actually deserved it."

"How?" Hinata asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Do you _see_ Shino Aburame? He's like a god." Kiba said, stretching his arms for effect. "He can ask out _any _girl at this school and not get rejected. I mean, he has a GIFT. Only special people get that gift and he wont even USE IT."

"Maybe he doesn't like any of the girls here?" Hinata offered.

"No, it was some crap about the girl he was meant to be with is one he'd have to go after, not one that comes to him free-willing." Kiba said, rolling his eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with that." Hinata said, licking the dripping part of her ice cream off. "I actually think it's kind of sweet."

"That's because you're a girl." Kiba said.

"Yes, it is." Hinata said, letting out a yawn. "Well, here's my bus stop. Thanks for walking me, by the way."

"No problem." Kiba replied. "So, what do you think of me now?"

"Eh, you're alright." Hinata said, giggling at the frown he made.

"Alright enough for you to date if you had the chance?" Kiba said, grinning.

Hinata giggled again. "Sure."

She noticed him move closer.

"Alright enough for you to _kiss _if you had the chance to?"

"Um, I don't know." She said, noticing his steps coming closer.

"How about we find out then?"

"How about we don't." Hinata replied, taking her own step backwards.

"Hmm, and why not?" Kiba asked, moving closer to the girl.

"I don't know, maybe because you have a _girlfriend_."

"So you'd kiss me if I didn't?" Kiba asked,

"I don't-"

"Let's imagine she doesn't exist now then." Kiba said and before Hinata could respond, she felt him grab her at her waist and pull her into him, his lips crushing hers. She felt her eyes start to water up as she realized what he just did.

He stole her first kiss.

She felt her hands make their way to his chest, pushing the boy away.

"What do you think you're do-"

She felt him kiss her again, she pushed him away.

"STOP IT, KIBA!" She exclaimed, getting the attention of the walking people. Kiba stared at the girl, his gaze moving to the staring people on the sidewalk before turning around and walking away, throwing his ice cream cone on the ground. Hinata wiped the sliding tears from her cheek before turning around the other way and walking away.

There was only one place she could go to now.

She felt her knees hit the grassy ground before her entire body fell with them. She rolled over to her back, staring up at the moon once again.

But this time, she had nothing to say.

She felt her eyes close as she drifted to into a soundless tear-filled sleep.

* * *

**-ToBeContinued-**

Sorry, I kinda half-assed this chapter. o.o

CAN YOU HEAAAAAAAAAAR MEEEEEE NOOOOOW?

I'm obsessed with that song now. :O AND, Hollywood Undead.

ANYWHOOOO, I finally know how this is all gonna play out. Yaaay, I feel like a director. :D That's my dream, to be a HUGE director. And if that doesn't work out, I'm gonna to be a photographer.

But enough with my life story. Leave me a review telling me if I should continue or not. Cause I think I might stop... maybe. :O I have this whole other story I have planned out so I'm just like, ehhh. Yeah soo, byeees. REVIEW.


	22. Chapter 22

**Replies: **(To The Reviews)

**Fay of the Ink and the Paper: **Sorry, I can't make my chapters longer. D: I have no time for long chapters and they might take longer to update. Plus, I got used to the short chapters that if I make them longer, I might finish the whole story in one chapter. :O Sorry, but I'll try to update really quick. One a day maybe. Hope this helps. :D

**HINAXNARU4LIFE: **No, you do NOT annoy me. :D I actually like you, lol. & I like how you like my story so much. You make me smiiiiiiile. :D Sorry if I'm creeping you out & making you not want to read this story anymore. O.O Oh & I'll try to read that story if you say it's good. I actually haven't read a story on here in a while because my fanfiction is being an asswipe. XD 'Search feature is shut down' then take it off, you dumbbutts. Lol, 'dumbbutts' =D

* * *

"Pour me, pour me, pour me another. It haunts me, haunts me, like no other. One more drink, then I swear that I'm going home. Truth is, I don't really have a place to go. So pour me, pour me, pour me another." **-Hollywood Undead**

Chapter 22

-x-

Hinata walked in her classroom, suddenly catching everyones eyes. She noticed them continue to observe the girl as she walked up to one of the many desk in the back. She sat down, looking up to see them suddenly turn back to their conversations.

_'Does everyone know?'_

"Of course not." She whispered to herself. She was just being paranoid. This probably happened everyday and she's just noticing it today.

_'Don't act like it can't be a possibility, though.' _Came her thought. Hinata watched the many girls who kept looking over at her then back to their conversations. She looked down at her desk.

_'Why would Kiba tell anyone?'_

_'Why wouldn't he?' _Hinata bit her bottom lip.

She needed a nicer voice in her head.

"Okay class, sorry to keep you waiting." The teacher said as he made his way to his desk, placing his bag down and picking up his piece of chalk. "Everyone take out your test books."

The first three classes went by in a blur and before Hinata knew it, it was second lunch period.

Her lunch period.

She walked into the cafeteria, seeing the many eyes turn her way once more. Hinata let out a sigh.

_'This is seriously getting old.'_

She saw her usual table with Sakura and Ino already sitting on it and decided to go up to them, suddenly changing her mind when she saw Kiba make his way towards the table and sit across from Ino.

Across, not beside.

_'He told her.'_

Hinata sped up her walking as she passed the table, making her way to an empty one on the far corner and placing her tray on it. She slowly looked over at the table to see Ino and Sakura throw a glance her way, then quickly returning to their meal.

_'They don't care anymore.'_

Hinata felt like crying.

She ate lunch alone for the first time.

Hinata quickly got out of the cafeteria when she was done with her food, rushing over to her locker before people saw her. Once there she opened it, quickly getting out her gray oversized sweatshirt, wiping her eyes with it before putting it on.

She stared down at her shoes and biting her bottom lip.

She wanted to leave.

"Yeah, I agree, you seriously need to buy some new shoes." She heard someone say behind her, turning over to see the familiar pink hair, a smile spread across Sakura's face.

"Totally." Ino agreed behind her. "Converse are so 3 years ago." There was a smile on her lips as well.

_'Ino's smiling at me?'_

"Everyday it's the same with you, I just noticed. It's like you're in love with that sweatshirt and shoes." Sakura said, crossing her hands at her chest.

"And the skinny jeans. Don't forget the skinny jeans."

"I didn't even know they made jean-colored skinny jeans." Sakura said, turning over to Ino.

"Yeah because _those _are so like _89_ years ago." Ino said as they both started to giggle. Hinata let out what looked like a small smile.

"Please, tell me you at least have a dress for the dance." Sakura said, serious now.

"Uh..-"

"'Cause if you show up with jeans and a sweatshirt, I'm going to die." Sakura said, cutting her off.

"Um, I-"

"Oh my god," Ino said, her eyes widening. "I don't think she does!"

"WHAT?" Sakura exclaimed, her eyes widening as well. "Tell me that's not true, Hinata."

"Heh..." Hinata managed.

"That's it, let's go." Sakura said, grabbing Hinata's hand and dragging her towards the exit.

"Wait, where are you taking me?" Hinata asked, frowning.

"Somewhere that's probably foreign to you. It's called a dress-shop." Sakura said, still walking.

"Um, don't mean to be a bother, but my schedule clearly tells me I have a class to be at right now." Hinata said, a sarcastic smile on her face.

"Oh really? Is that so dear?" Sakura asked, opening the door to her car, shoving Hinata inside.

"Yes really," Hinata said, opening the door again, "I can show you if you want. The schedule is in my locker."

"No need." Sakura said, closing her door once more. "We're skipping." She said as her and Ino made their way into the car. Hinata raised her eyebrow.

"I don't know if it's just me, but something about 'skipping' sounds illegal."

"I'm not saying it's not." Sakura said, starting up her car.

"Huh, really," Hinata said as she wrapped her fingers around the thing that opens the door, pulling it as she pushed the door open. "As they say in Japanese, 'Sayonara'."

"I don't think so." Ino said as she jumped in the backseat, grabbing Hinata and closing the door. "And since we're learning Japanese here, Mata aete yokatta." Ino said a smile at her lips.

"You guys are a bad influence." Hinata said, earning giggles from the both of them.

"Well it's takes work to be as bad as us."

* * *

**-ToBeContinued-**

Sayonara: 'Goodbye.'

Mata aete yokatta: Is kinda like 'Nice to see you again'

& Yes, I know Japanese, thank you very much. (: Well, not fluent, but I'm almost there.

ANYWHOO, kinda rushed this chapter, sorrrrrrry D: But review anyways, please. :D

Oh & I just _had _to make Hinata 2nd lunch period, because I'M 2nd lunch! Teeehehehehe. O.o Yeee boooyy, 2nd lunch all they waay.


	23. Chapter 23

"I fly, I fly high, I'm blazing. I'm blazing. Feels like I'm blazing." **-Nicki Minaj ft. Kanye West.**

**To Most Of The Reviews:**

I'm SORRY. I seriously am sorry for not updating this faster. I had crazy weeks of finals, quarters & CAT testing that woah. I had no time at all to write & I am so sorry if you think I just forgot about you guys. I love you guys, A LOT. (: & now, since I ended my school year & it's finally my chilling three months of summer, I think I can write & update way quicker. So yeah, let's go!

Oh & to the reviews of 'no Naruto', trust me, I know. I just wanted you to peek into Hinata's life the next few weeks, then let you peek into what Naruto was doing those weeks. I think I just ruined something for you, but I don't know what it is. -_- But yeah, so don't worry, Naruto's coming.

ALRIGHT, ON TO THE CHAPTER.

* * *

"No." "Yes." Hinata let out a annoyed sigh.

"What's wrong with it?" Ino asked as she turned to Sakura.

"It just doesn't quiet, capture her, you know?" Sakura said, tilting her head at the dress Hinata was wearing.

"No, I don't know." Ino said, frowning a bit. "I think this looks great on her."

"Well it doesn't, alright?" Sakura said, picking up a purple dress. "Oh my god, you HAVE to try this one on." She said, shoving the dress in Hinata's arms.

"Is all this really necessary? I only remember going to a dance in a week, not the wedding of the Hokage." Hinata said, quickly getting tired of the whole situation.

"Um, Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm?" Hinata replied with.

"Do you know who you are?"

"Errr, a girl?" Hinata asked.

"Exactly, and us _girls _have to treat every big occasion like it's the last occasion of our lives." Sakura said, looking at Hinata in the eyes. "Do you _really _want to look horrible on the _last _occasion of your life?"

"Um.. I wouldn't think so." Hinata said, raising her eyebrow.

"Right, so take this dress and try it on like it's the _last _dress you'll ever try on." Sakura said, pushing Hinata back into the dressing room. "Gosh, what a handful. It's gonna take me _years _to turn that girl into a lady."

"Hey, what about this dress?" Ino asked, picking up a dress with the mixture of green, brown, pink, orange & purple. Sakura widened her eyes.

"Um, EW. EW EW EW. Throw that dress away RIGHT NOW." Sakura exclaimed, taking the dress from Ino and tossing it on the ground. "Why would you EVER pick up a dress like that?"

"I don't know, I thought it was kinda pretty." Ino said, placing her hands on her hips. Sakura widened her eyes even more.

"YOU WHA-" Sakura's expression soften into a normal one as she stared at Ino for a while. She let out a sigh. "No you don't." Ino raised her eyebrow.

"Yes I do."

"No, you don't." Sakura said, walking over to place her hand on Ino's shoulder. "You're obviously upset at her, and I understand." She watched as the tear slid down Ino's face.

"Why wouldn't I be upset, Sakura? Is it really my fault that my whole life got ruined? That the one thing I loved the most got taken away from me because of some new girl?" Ino let out, placing her head on Sakura's shoulder.

"I know what you're feeling, trust me." Sakura said, patting Ino on the back. "But is it really right to blame _her_?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Ino said, taking her head back from Sakura's shoulder. "If sh-she didn't c-come everything would've been, would've been perfect!"

"But would it really?" Sakura asked, staring at Ino. "I mean, sure if she didn't come he wouldn't of done it with _her. _If he had the nerve to cheat on you with her, then he obviously has the nerve to cheat on you with others."

"What do you mean by that?" Ino asked, frowning.

"I mean he would've done it eventually, with or without Hinata." Sakura said. "I'm just surprised at the fact that he admitted to it." Ino stared at Sakura.

"If Hinata's so innocent, then why wasn't _she _the one who told me? Why couldn't she confess before him?"

"Would you really believe Hinata?" Sakura asked. Ino didn't answer. "Exactly. She obviously thought that. Or she probably didn't want to ruin anything for you."

"Still, she was _my _friend. She was closer to _me_, not Kiba. If she really cared about me, then she would've told me and-"

"Ino, what would have done?" Sakura asked.

"What?"

"What would you have done if you were Hinata?" Sakura asked, staring at Ino. "And answer honestly."

"I…. I would've-"

"See how you hesitated?" Sakura said. "That's probably what Hinata did too. She probably hesitated a little too long to do anything."

"But still-"

"Shh. Stop arguing and wipe your tears." Sakura said, giving Ino a napkin, which she took. A few moments later, Hinata's dressing room door opened.

"Please, I beg of you, let this be the last one." Hinata said, walking out of the room. Sakura's eyes widened as a smile spread over her lips.

"It's perfect." Sakura said as Hinata let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank Kami." She said as she watched Sakura turn over to Ino.

"This is the one, isn't it Ino?" Sakura asked as Ino looked up at Hinata and smiled.

"Yes, it's so pretty Hinata." Ino said, forcing the smile to stay on.

"Alright, so we're getting this one? Great. I'll be done undressing in a few." Hinata said, going back into the dressing room.

* * *

"Okay, let's go." Hinata said, walking out of the dressing room.

"Wait, you forgot the dress." Ino said, walking into the dressing room to get it. Sakura quickly ran and close the door.

"Quick, let's ditch!" Sakura exclaimed as Hinata ran to the car. Before Sakura could run, Ino quickly opened the door and grabbed her.

"Planning to ditch me. eh?" Ino said, raising her eyebrow.

"Psh, no." Sakura said as Ino stared at her. "Ugh, how'd you know?"

"Uh duh. It's like a microphone in there. I could hear everything you're saying." Ino said, pointing at the dressing room. "I mean it's a dressing room, not a soundproof war meeting room." Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Wait, so," She turned to the glass door of the store at Hinata in the car waving for them to come. Sakura widened her eyes.

She heard.

* * *

OKAY. I finally updated. & don't worry, like I said before, Naruto is coming… & so is Neji. =D Leave a review. (:


	24. Chapter 24

"I swear Imma do it like I never had it at a-a-a-all." **-Big Sean ft. Chris Brown.**

* * *

The boy stared at him, his expression not showing anything. He could tell by the look of his eyes, that he was dying to know the cards he had though. He grinned.

"You're gonna loose, aren't you?"

"No." came the answer. The blonde raised his eyebrow.

"Really? Then explain why you're shaking?" He asked, the grin returning.

"Because I'm anticipating the look on your face." The brunette said, placing his cards on the table. Naruto widened his eyes.

Triple ace.

This time, it was his turn to grin.

"To win poker, you need a good poker face." The brunette said as Naruto threw his meaningless cards down. He went over and grabbed Naruto's things to pile with his own.

"Fuck." Naruto swore, placing his hands on his face. The man took the pile and walked out of the pub as the crowd started cheering.

"Yes, someone finally beat him!" "Har Har!"

"He's no longer unbeatable!" "Har Har!"

"Drinks are on him, tonight!" "Har Har!" Naruto frowned at the last cheer. Did _no one_ see how he just got bankrupt? What money did _he _have now? He quickly got up and sped his walking up towards the door. Before he reached it, a strong arm stopped his way.

"Hey there, Sujiko. Where do you think you're going?" He asked, looking down at Naruto. "You still didn't pay for my drink."

"I'm going to the bathroom." Naruto lied, nodding to the door. The man chuckled.

"This here is the exit, Sujiko. Bathrooms that way." He said, nodding towards the bathroom door. Naruto looked at the door and made a face.

"No thank you. Something about public bathrooms at pubs makes me think it's… unsanitary." He said, thinking 'unsanitary' didn't cover it. He watched as the tear start making it to the mans face before he howled with laughter.

"Oh really? And what about doing your business outside makes it seem _sanitary_?" He asked, his laughter not ending.

"I'm using the bathroom at Ichiraku, you dumbass." Naruto said, causing the man to stop laughing.

"Well alright then, but I better not see you running off. I have a big thirst for some drinks and no cash in my pockets." The man said, moving out of the way for Naruto to go through. Once out, Naruto chuckled as he walked down the dark street.

"He really is a dumbass."

* * *

Naruto rung the doorbell for the fifth time before somebody actually answered. Sasuke rolled his eyes and gave him room to walk inside.

"You know, you can't keep coming here for the rest of your life." Sasuke said as Naruto sat down on the couch. "Sooner or later I'll get married, and have kids, and I don't want my wife and children seeing you everyday."

"I'm sure Sakura wont mind." Naruto said, changing the channel on the television. Sasuke blushed a little bit, but Naruto didn't see it.

"Why can't you just stay at your apartment?" Sasuke asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I can't. The schools probably getting suspicious of me not coming already. My apartment is probably the first place they'll hit." Naruto said.

"Well if they don't find you in your apartment, they just file out a mission person report and check EVERY house." Sasuke said, looking at Naruto. "And if they find you with me, we're _both _going down."

"Eh, who cares about you." Naruto said, focusing more on the T.V. Sasuke paused.

"You know I can just kick you out of my house."

"But you wont." Naruto replied.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Because you like the company." Naruto said, turning over to smile at Sasuke. He frowned.

"Why can't you just go back to school?" Naruto didn't answer as he picked up the remote and turned off the T.V, yawning a bit.

"Listen bro, I'm kinda beat right now, maybe in the morning?" Naruto asked, patting Sasuke in the back before going up the stairs. Sasuke sighed and sat back on the couch.

"I doubt it."

* * *

**ToBeContinued.**

RUSHED. I know. Sorry. I just wanted to get through this really quickly. Leave a review on what I can change & I'll probably do it. :)


	25. Chapter 25

"I can't take back, the words I never said." **-Lupe Fiasco ft. Skylar Grey.**

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Mmmph. Stop."

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Grrph. Shhh. Stop."

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"SHUT UP!" Naruto exclaimed, picking up his head to stare at his ringing phone.

"Ah, shit." He forced his arm to move as he picked the phone up. "Hello?" He answered groggily.

_"Naruto! Well finally you answer."_ He heard Sakura's cheery voice answer.

"What is it, Sakura?" He said, placing his head face down on the pillow.

_"Wait, wait, wait. Hold up. Excuse me, Naruto, but are you sleeping?" _Sakura asked, annoyance clearly in his voice.

"No." He muffled into the pillow. There was a pause.

_"Do you _know _what time it is?" _Sakura asked, angry now.

"I don't know, like 7am." He tried saying into the pillow, only for it to come out as "I nun no, like sedan A.M."

_"A.M my ass, it's 2:30pm." _Sakura said, causing Naruto to lift his head to look at the clock.

"Alright, so I was off by a couple of hours, no big." Naruto said, yawning.

_"Naruto…. did you even _start _on your homework?" _Sakura asked.

"Honesty?"

_"What else?"_

"No." Another pause.

_"Oh my god, Naruto I swear-"_

"Leave your message at the beep. Beep." He said as he hung up. Another yawn escaped his mouth as he got up from the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

* * *

"Teme, what's for breakfast?" Naruto asked as walked into the kitchen. Sasuke looked up at him with a risen eyebrow.

"You mean what's for lunch." He said, placing his coat on the table. "And I don't know what your having, because I already had lunch…. _at school._" Naruto paused for a second.

Only a second.

Maybe even a milo second before he grinned again.

"Are you _really _going to let me go hungry?"

"Yes." Naruto widened his eyes at Sasuke's response. "The more hungrier you are, the better chance of you leaving my house." Naruto narrowed his eyes before grinning again.

"You know, Sakura called me today." Naruto said, causing Sasuke to pause for a second.

"Please, why would she call _you_, Dobe?" Sasuke asked. Naruto flipped open his phone and slid it to Sasuke.

"It's right there, you can look for yourself." Naruto said as Sasuke looked down at the device.

5 missed calls: Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke widened his eyes. _Five?_

"Yeah, it was pretty urgent I figured so I decided to pick up the 6th time."

"What did she need?" Sasuke asked quickly. "Is she alright? And why would she want to call _you _for something urgent when _I'm _here?"

"Oh it wasn't _that _urgent, she just needed some advice time." Naruto said, looking up at Sasuke's wide eyes. "You know, stuff only me, Naruto the _boy _would know."

"What was it?" Sasuke asked. "Was it about me? Is she… is she going to break up with me?"

"Hmm, you should probably ask that chrispy chicken sandwich with extra lettuce and tomatoes your about to make me and he might spill." Naruto said, watching Sasuke stare at him with a frown.

There was a pause.

Sasuke sighed.

"Do you want mayonnaise?" He asked, defeated.

"Yes please." Naruto said as Sasuke got up from the table to the cabinet. Naruto grinned as he watched Sasuke make his sandwich.

"So.. did you visit the place you said Hinata usually went to yet?" Sasuke asked as he put the lettuce on the sandwich. Naruto shook his head.

"Nah, she didn't show the last few days, so what makes today any different?" He said, sitting back in the chair.

"Who knows, today could be different." Sasuke said, finishing the sandwich. He slid it to Naruto.

He was done as quick as he started.

Naruto took a bite.

"So?" Sasuke asked, causing Naruto to raise his eyebrow.

"Hmm?"

"What did Sakura say?" He asked, sort of pissed now.

"Oh." He said, getting up from the chair. "She was just giving me advice to wake up earlier. Eh, see? Wasn't that urgent." He said as he walked out of the kitchen.

Sasuke blinked.

He stared, then blinked again.

He looked down and let out a smirk.

"Of course."

* * *

Naruto walked outside and took a breath of air when he swallowed the last piece of his sandwich. He looked both ways down the street before walking.

Agenda for today:

Visit some friends.

Ichiraku.

Go see how the perky sage has been holding up.

Ichiraku.

Go to that doctors appointment he been rescheduling.

Ichiraku.

Play some more poker at the Pub.

Then go to Sasuke's and finally do some of that homework he needed to finish.

Naruto grinned. Easy enough. He continued walking as the sound of distant music started playing. Naruto raised his eyebrow as the music became louder. He continued walking until he finally reached where it was coming from and saw a woman and a man sitting on the curb of the street. He stopped walking when he saw the woman pick up the microphone.

"It's so louuuud, inside my head. With words that I, should've said. As I drown, in my regrets. I can't take back, the words I never said."

The man started rapping afterwards, but Naruto didn't pay attention anymore.

_'I can't take back, the words I never said.'_

For some reason, that part stuck in his head. He bit his bottom lip.

_One more time, _Naruto inhaled some air. _you're going to try one more time._

He dropped a few dollars in their hat before running down the street.

_This is the last time._

* * *

He made it to the grassy field he was slowly getting used to. He looked around and saw nobody was there. He let out a sigh.

"Of course she's not here." He said, deciding to lay down on the grass. "Guess I have to wait here again."

Then he heard it, the sound of feet stomping on the branches of the small forest of trees around the field.

And there she was. His eyes widened. Her back was turned to him as she looked around the field for something.

He suddenly felt angry.

"What are you doing here?" He asked when it looked like she was about to turn and leave. She quickly spun around when he sat up.

She looked surprised, and sort of… relieved?

"Naruto?" She asked.

"You didn't answer my question." He said, fighting the urge to add 'What, the other days I waited here for you weren't as special?' He lid back down on the grass.

"Um, I was…. I was.." He raised his eyebrow and sat back up.

"You were?" He asked, wondering why she was hesitating. She usually had an answer for everything, he observed.

"Um, collecting some flowers." She said. He watched as she ripped the flowers from the ground. "For a science project. You wouldn't know, considering you weren't there."

Well this was amusing.

"Hmm, that would be a good point." He said.

"Would?" She asked, confusion taking over her features.

"If Sakura hadn't been sending me the homework via e-mail." He said, feeling the grin take over his mouth.

"Shit." Her heard her say and let his shock show in his expression by raising both eyebrows.

He did a double take.

_She said what?_

"You swear?"

"Occasionally. Just don't tell Sakura."

"Got it." He said, not knowing what telling Sakura would do. He decided to lay back down on the grass.

"So, why are you here? Shouldn't you be sick?" He heard her ask, and held the urge to ask her why she cared.

_Why did she?_

"No, I used that as an excuse to get out of school." He said, noticing how the clouds in the sky looked like a grassy field themselves.

"To do what? Come here?"

_What did it look like?_

"Yes." He said. He reached for the nearest flower and ripped it off the ground, bringing it up to the sky to go with the grassy field the clouds made.

"Why? I didn't know you liked flowers that much." He sighed low enough for her not to notice.

"I don't. I was waiting for you to come." He said, deciding to play the honest card. An awkward silence came over and Naruto decided to get into a seating position to see what she was thinking.

"Oh…" He watched as she discarded her backpack and sat down on the floor.

_Oh? I tell her the only reason I waited here for all these days was because of her and all I get is an 'Oh'?_

"Wow, I was expecting you to ask me why." He said, forcing the small smile.

"I'm wondering it."

_Oh so now she doesn't have the guts to say something?_

He let out a chuckle, deciding to lay back down.

They were quiet.

"I wanted to ask you the same question I did the last time I saw you." He said, deciding to break the silence.

"Oh…"

_There it was again._

"Why couldn't you do it at school?"

"I thought you'd mind it." He said. "And I also wanted to make sure you came here everyday. I was planning to stop coming on Tuesday, but I don't know, something told me you were avoiding this place because of me."

"I was."

He chuckled. _Of course you were._

They were quiet again.

He got up into a seating position again and watched Hinata stare at her knees. He decided to ask again.

"So you have no home?" She looked up at him.

"No… I don't."

He suddenly felt angry again.

"Then why don't you live with me?" He asked, trying to control his breathing.

"Because.. It's not that I don't have a place to live, I can always find that. I have a cousin who lives not too far from here."

He was confused. Utterly confused.

"Then why not live with him?" He asked the obvious question.

"I can't, because it's not my home. He's not my home. He's a home to someone else and that someone else already lives with him. I don't want to disturb him and his girlfriend and the life they share." She said. He watched as the sigh escaped her lips.

"But I don't have a person who lives with me, I don't get why you wont stop your acts and just live with-"

She didn't let him finish.

"Because you're not my home, Naruto!" She exclaimed. Her face was red now. Naruto just stared.

That hurt. Way more then it should've and Naruto didn't know why.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"I don't know. But what I do know is if I live with you, and depend my shelter, food, and life on you and your home, and you find someone you can call your own, then what's going to happen to me? What am I going to do then?"

Naruto was angry now.

_All I did was be the nicest I could to her and she thinks I would do something like that to her? How do I deserve this?_

"How do you know I'm going to just throw you away like that?"

"How do I know you wont?" Naruto stared at Hinata. Is this what she really thought of him?

After everything. After waiting here for days for her. After asking her to live with him.

After caring so much for her.

And all she thought of him was someone who would just… use her.

"You know what? Whatever. I'm don't caring.." He exclaimed. He got up from the ground. "You can live here all you want. Rot and die here for all I care. I'm done trying." He turned around and walked away from her, not daring to look back.

He was angry.

He was furious.

And he was hurt.

Once out of the field, he sighed.

And he didn't want to see her ever again.

* * *

He walked over to the pub later that night. He didn't know why, but going to the pub and being surrounded by all these money hungry people made him.. get over his problems.

Not all of them, but most of them.

And he was growing to like winning, even though last time was a bomb.

He went over to the familiar poker table and sat down.

"Alright, which one of you jackasses think they can beat me tonight?" He asked, grinning at the zero number of hands that rose.

"I guess I'll do it." He heard someone say as they sat down in front of him. Naruto frowned.

"Hey, weren't you the guy who beat me yesterday?" He asked as he stared at the familiar brunette.

"Hmm, I don't recall it, but you are rather familiar." Naruto stared at him.

"What do you want?"

Neji smirked. "To play some poker."

* * *

**ToBeContinued.**

OHMYGOD. Finally. That scene with Hinata took FOREVER for me to re-write. I know, I could've just copied and pasted but I thought since I wrote it in Hinata's pov last time, I should write it all in Naruto's this time and damn am I tired. That's why the last scene was O.D rushed. o.o Sorry.

Okay, so that's probably it. & that's right, I'm updating faster now. :D Leave a review on what to change & I'll probably do it. :D


	26. Chapter 26

"Daylight come and we don't wanna go home." **- Jason Derulo.**

* * *

Naruto didn't remember what happened at all. It was like his brain was on shut down on it.

All he remembered was going into the pub. Being challenged by that brunette guy. Taking a couple of shots. Hearing him mutter some things about Hinata for some reason. Hearing _himself _say some things about Hinata as well. Then was that grin. The one that made it's way onto the mans lips before the blackness.

And that was it. All he could remember. Naruto opened his eyes a little wider before shutting them again to shield it from the bright morning lights.

And now he was here… where ever here was.

A sudden bump caused Naruto to fly up from his seating position and land forward on his face. He groaned as pain started forming in his neck and head. He felt something fall out of his mouth as he got up to his knees. It was now that he noticed his was in the back of what seemed like a fast moving van. It was also now that he noticed he was tied up as well. Naruto looked down at the pieces of fabric around his wrists and ankles and raised his eyebrow.

_What crazy asshole did I piss off?_

He narrowed his eyes as he tried to remember what things he did to piss anyone off this week.

There was that cashier lady at the grocery store that he laughed at when she fell down and dragged the cash register down with her. Naruto bit his bottom lip. Maybe she did it to him for revenge? Did she want the last laugh or something?

_But then I apologized and helped her clean up afterwards. _Naruto nodded at the thought. All debts should be payed off with her now. _Maybe she's still pissed?_

He then remembered the whole drink incident the last time he was at the pub.

"Of course," He whispered, remembering how he ditched out of the pub when he realized he had to pay for everyones drinks. "Fuck, what an _idiot._" He muttered, pounding his head on the van wall. He could've just made an excuse on how his aunt was sick or something. Or better yet, not come to the pub at all like Sasuke had told him to do many times. He let out a sigh.

Damn how he wished he'd listen to Sasuke and just went back to the school. So what if Hinata is there? He could've easily avoided her. It's not like they shared any classes together, so how hard could've it been? It's also obvious that she couldn't give a shit about how much he actually cares about her, so who cares if she doesn't want him there?

Naruto let out another groan when his head smashed into the wall in front of him as he felt the van come into a halt.

He could really use an anvil right about now.

"Dammit, what the _fuck _dude?" Naruto narrowed his eyes at the unfamiliar voice. "You crazy or something?"

"Did you hear that?"

"What, the sound of my heart beating from the near death experience I just witnessed? It's a fucking _green _light. It means _go _not fucking stop so hard you could _die._"

"Shut up, not that. I meant the loud thump in the back of the trunk."

"Well _obviously_, there's a freaking body in there. What'd you expect to hear?"

"I know, but it was so close to the front. I remember putting the body all the way in the back, how'd the hell it get so close?"

"You mean…. dudes awake?"

"I dunno. Let's check and make sure." _Oh shit. _Naruto quickly crawled over to the back of the van as the sounds of doors opening were heard and quickly shut his eyes. He heard faint footsteps before the 'click' of the lock and the doors opening. He felt the sun's light hit his eyes harder, but still didn't open them.

"I don't know 'bout you man, but he still seems passed out to me." He heard one of the voices say.

"It's been two days though, how is he still…. wait a second." Naruto felt fingers go to his mouth and tried everything to fight the urge to bite them off. "Look, the toothpicks gone."

"Toothpick? What toothpick, you freaking weirdo?"

"The one I put in his mouth earlier. Remember? To make him look like pirate?"

"Oh yeah.. it's right there." He suddenly felt hands shake him. "Acts over, we know you're awake blondie." Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see two figures hovering over him at the door. From what they were wearing, Naruto guessed they worked in the secret society as hitman.

Which only made him wonder what the hell he did even more.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked. "And who are you people?" There was a long silent pause. Naruto narrowed his eyes when the two men started laughing.

"Oh my god, this dudes seriously trying to pull the victim scene off." The man with the black spiky hair said, laughing again. "He probably thinks he's in some movie."

"What's the next question? What did you guys do to me?" The other one with the hair in a ponytail said.

"We didn't rape you, if that's what your thinking." The spiky haired one said. "Kenchi here might wanna, but I don't go that way."

"What're you talking about? I'm not gay!"

"Sure you aren't."

"But I'm not, Teki!"

"Oh really? Then what about that time-" A beeping noise cut the man off. He looked down at his pocket and took out what looked like a phone and placed it on his ear. He took it off his ear just as quickly as he placed it on it and closed it, putting it back in his pocket. "Alright, we gotta another lead on her. She's at the dress shop across the corner. Let's go."

"Wait, I-" Naruto didn't get to finish his sentence as the doors closed again and Naruto heard the familiar 'clicking' sound of the lock before the van started speeding off.

_What the hell is going on?_

* * *

Hinata bit her bottom lip as she heard Ino's sobs from the outside.

Ino knew about her and Kiba and she hated her. And she had every right too. Hinata stared into the mirror in front of her as she realized Ino's kindness from before was all just an act. So what now? What is she going to do now?

From what it looked like, Ino and Hinata might never truly be friends again, and that hurt Hinata.

She already lost one friend, she didn't need to loose another.

She quickly put on her converse and tied them tight before opening the dressing room door.

"Okay, let's go."

"Wait, you forgot your dress." Ino said. Hinata stared at Ino as she walked into the dressing room door. Sadness started to take over her features as she felt the threat of tears arriving.

Her attention was now on Sakura who ran to the dressing room and closed the door.

"Quick, let's ditch!" Hinata took this as her only opportunity to leave as she ran outside.

She quickly got into the car, finding her seat in the back and sitting down on it. She felt sort of uncomfortable sitting alone in a car with the top down and decided to wave them over, only to turn her attention over to a large van that screeched to a stop across the street. Her eyes widened when she saw the two men coming out of the van and running towards her.

They were agents. And not the normal kind. Hinata's heart stopped when she realized they were running towards her.

They were Hyuga agents, and they were sent to get her.

Hinata quickly tried jumping out of the car but by the time her feet hit the ground it was too late.

She felt a cloth-like material go to her nose and mouth and quickly held her breath, falling into the man behind her's arms as if the sleep doze thing actually effected her. They men bought her act and picked her up and started walking.

Hinata bit her lip when she heard the sound of the van unlocking and suddenly wished this was another dream.

_Please, please let it be a dream. _Came the thought as she was thrown into the van, her head hitting a metal bar a little to hard, causing her to _really _fall asleep.

* * *

Sakura and Ino stared at the scene that took place in front of them like statues, their shock causing their feet to stick onto the floor like glue.

"Oh my God, HINATA!" Sakura exclaimed when the van drove away and she got her mind back. She ran outside to the car as Ino took out her phone and ran behind her.

_"Konoha Police Station, is there a problem?" _Came the voice from the phone.

"Yes." Ino said, getting into the car. "My friend just got kidnapped."

* * *

-ToBeContinued-

This, has got to be, my favorite chapter. FINALLY some action. I was wondering when I was going to get to use the whole van-scene. & yeah, I know. Rushed. I'm sorry, I wrote this really late and I'm sooooo tired. But I hope it was still good.

& yes, I do know where the story is going just incase you start to think I'm just writing things for no reason now. I _was _just planning to write a action-free romance story but… I just couldn't do it. I love the whole criminal mastermind Neji. :D

Oh & to all the people who're reading this story and are leaving reviews telling me how much you like it, I love you guys SO much. :D You guys are the only reason why I'm trying to update faster but for some reason I have no time again. ): But don't worry, I'll still try too.

But anyways, leave a review on what to change & I might do it. :D


	27. Chapter 27

"I ain't got a dollar, but I'm feeling like a millionaire. You know that we're already there." - **John West ft. Big Sean**

* * *

Naruto blinked.

What the hell? Was there a body that just got thrown in here? He narrowed his eyes at the familiar hair color of the, what he made out to be, female body. His eyes widened a bit when he realized just _how _familiar that hair color was. Violet. It must be her.

He turned his seating position into a kneeling one as he slowly made his way to her on his knees, considering his hands were tied behind his back. He frowned. She wasn't tied up, how come he was?

"These goons are picking favorite victims, huh?" He said, shrugging it off as he got to her side of the van. He bent over to her face, realizing that it was her. His eyes widened again.

Hinata. He got back into his seating position once more.

Now he _really _wanted to know what was going on.

He looked back down at her, noticed that she was sleeping. Did they drug her? No, that couldn't be it. She looked passed out, like she was forced to sleep.

His eyes went to the metal bar on top of her. He narrowed them.

"Did she hit her head on that?" He asked to himself, slowly looking from the bar to Hinata's sleeping form. He tucked his mouth into the collar of his jacked to muffle his laughing. "Damn she K.O-ed!" He said, his laughing becoming harder to muffle.

He quickly shook off the laughing before reaching his foot over to Hinata's side, shaking her a bit. The only choice he had now was to wake her up, then maybe she can untie him and they could free themselves from the van.

He stopped his foot when he remembered the last time he crossed paths with Hinata.

His eyes narrowed as he frowned a bit. Of course, how could he forget? He was supposedly a "bad, uncaring person who kicks someone out from his home just because they found someone better".

He placed his back on the cool van wall, letting out a sigh.

"Maybe waking her up isn't the best idea right now." He said, suddenly feeling the van come to a stop. He widened his eyes as he heard the engine get shut off, and the two passenger doors opening. "Shit." He crawled back to Hinata, shaking her furiously. "Wake the fuck up!" He suddenly stopped when he heard the sound of the back doors being unlocked.

He was too late.

He then felt something hit his head hard, before the his vision turned black.

* * *

"Please just find her! PLEASE!" Sakura exclaimed to the inspector, causing him to frown.

"We're trying to, ma'am. We need to know the facts first, to maybe find out where she was being led too." He said, flipping a page on his notepad. "Now you said it was a white van, and that she was dragged from your car to the back of it right?"

"Yes! Yes, yes, fucking yes!" Sakura said, placing her hands on her head. "We told you this a million times, now can you start searching for already?" The inspector sighed, closing his notepad shut.

"I already explained this to you, we need to know the facts first-"

"I know! But _I_ already explained to _you _what the fuck happened!" She said, sitting down on the bench Ino was already seated on, her face in her hands. "I just want Hinata to be found. It's my fault she got taken away, if only I hadn't told her to go to the car.."

"Sakura, stop." Ino said, placing her hand on her friend's lap. "Don't put this on yourself. Those guys look like they were planning this for awhile, it was probably bound to happen-"

"But I could've prevented it!" Sakura exclaimed, looking up from her hands to Ino. "Don't you see that, Ino? I- I could've stopped this. I could've saved her. She could've been her right now.. if it wasn't for me. It's all _my _fucking fault! _I _caused this!"

"No you didn't!" Ino exclaimed. "Now shut the fuck up and try to concentrate, alright? We need to help them find her, not sit around and blame everything on ourselves!" Sakura looked down at her lap. "Inspector, I apologize for my friend. We're a bit out of it since we witnessed our friend get kidnapped. But we told you everything we saw, can you start looking for her now? Honestly, what more do you need?"

"I see, but we just need to make sure that we have everything down-"

"Sir, we searched the files for the girl." A officer said, walking up to them. "We only found one lead on a Hinata that's currently a 2nd year student." He handed the inspector a file. He stared at it, turning the picture to the two girls.

"Is this your friend?" He asked as they stared at the picture, nodding at him. "Hmm, I see... 2nd year student, Hinata Hyuga."

"Hyuga?" Sakura exclaimed, looking up at the man in shock. "As in, the Hyuga clan?"

"Yes.." The inspector said with narrowed eyes. "Are you saying you never knew your own friends _last name_?"

"No." Ino said, shaking her head a bit. "She.. she never shared it. I don't see why though, she's practically famous." The inspector frowned a bit, looking back down at the file. His eyes widened a bit at the sheet of paper, recognizing it automatically.

'Contract of Dis-ownership. Signed and approved by, Hiashi Hyuga, clan leader.'

The inspector frowned, flipping the pages back to her information. His skimmed until he found what he was looking for. His eyes widened again.

'Custody – Unknown'

"Maybe she didn't want the attention." Ino said, tapping her chin. "I mean, Hyuga clan, that's a lot to handle. That's probably why she never let us drive her all the way to her house." The inspector looked up at them when he heard that.

"So you never even knew where she had shelter?" He asked, watching them nod their heads. He closed the file, handing it to the officer. "Round up some men, and send them to the Hyuga estate as quickly as you can."

"But sir, that's at least 40 minutes away-"

"I don't care! Do as I say, and do it quick!" The inspector exclaimed as the officer nodded, running towards the rest of the officers.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked, her eyes wide. The inspector looked back at them.

"I think your friend might be in danger." He said. "And if we don't act now, it might be too late."

The two girls eyes widened.

Sakura started shaking.

* * *

Naruto flinched a bit, feeling pain at his wrist.

There was something around them, he realized. Something metallic, and it causing his wrist to hold his entire weight, considering his feet were dangling in the air.

Wait, what? He was dangling from somewhere by his wrist?

"Here they are sir, together just as I was telling you."

That voice. Naruto slowly opened his eyes in time to notice the two figures. A old looking man walked over to what looked like Hinata's body on the floor, bending over to it as the second figure followed him. The second figure looked younger and... familiar.

Naruto's eyes widened. That man, he was the man from the poker game. He frowned.

So it was a trap, after all.

Naruto looked up at his wrist, and then around the large room they were in. Where the hell was he?

"Is she asleep?" Naruto's attention went back to the old man, who looked over at the other figure.

"Yes." He answered. The old man turned his attention to Naruto, who quickly shut his eyes and bent his head.

"And he's asleep too?" He heard the old man ask.

"Yes, sir." The man from the poker game answered. "And this could be the easiest opportunity to end everything right now, before it gets too late."

"No, we're waiting until she wakes up, to hear what she has to say first."

"But sir, that could be just what she wants." The man said. "When she wakes up, she'll try to convince you she's not planning anything, and then when you're not looking her and this, _demon" _Naruto flinched at bit at the word._ "_will attack and maybe even _kill _all of us."

"Neji, enough." The old man said. "I said we're going to wait, so we're going to wait."

_Neji. _So that was his name. But why did it sound so familiar?

-flashback-

_Naruto raised his eyebrow, adjusting his position next to the Mercedes._

_'Fuck, I can't hear anything.' he said, placing both hands on the door and pressing his ear harder on the black paint, his knees scraping on the floor.'Ugh, what is this thing, soundproo-'_

_"I love you too, Neji." _

-end-

Naruto's eyes widened. Of course, he was the name he heard that day when he followed Hinata to the black car.

"I'm sure she's not even sleeping, sir." The man he now knew as 'Neji' said. "Maybe if I go over there in an attempt to end her life, she and this demon will awake and try to attack." Naruto widened his eyes before frowning furiously.

"What are you saying?" The old man asked.

"Let me try to kill her, I'm sure it'll prove shes awake." Neji said. "Trust me sir, I know she and this demon are both awake, trying to outsmart us both." Naruto heard the old man sigh.

"Fine Neji, but make it quick." The old man said, causing Naruto to open his eyes. He watched as Neji slowly made his way to Hinata, turning his hands into fists.

"NO!" The old man and Neji both turned to Naruto, Neji taking the chance to quickly walk over to Hinata. "HINATA, WAKE UP. WAKE THE FUCK UP, HINATA. NO."

* * *

_-_To Be Continued-

**A/N –** Shit it's been forever since I updated, I apologize. I was too busy! I'll try to update quicker now though! :D


	28. Chapter 28

"These worries are heavy, they rest on my shoulders. My pride, it wont let me, fall victim no more." - **Kid Cudi**

* * *

"_Wake up."_

Her fingers twitched a bit as she heard the faint voice. She was lying down somewhere, she realized. It was cold, and hard. Almost like a stone bed. Where the hell was she?

"_Wake up!"_

That voice. It sounded so familiar, and it was getting louder. Wake up? Did that mean she was asleep? When did she go to sleep?

'Oh of course, how could I forget? I got knocked out.'

But she remembered being knocked out in a van. Wherever she was now, it didn't feel like a van. It felt like a floor, a stone floor. Did she get moved somewhere?

"WAKE THE FUCK UP, HINATA. NO."

Naruto. That voice belonged to Naruto.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes, the brightness causing her to blink them for a bit. She made out a figure, a male figure, hovering above her. Her eyes widened a bit when she realized who it was.

"Oh, so you _were_ awake after all?" Neji said, turning his head towards the other figure. "You see, sir? Just as I was saying, they're planning something." Hinata's attention turned to the man Neji was talking to, her mouth slowly opening.

"F-F-Father?" She made out, in shock. Neji quickly turned his head back to Hinata, eyes filled with rage.

"Shut up, don't you dare!" He exclaimed. "He's not your father anymore, he made the smart decision of disowning your worthless, embarrassing being!" Neji was silenced by Hiashi's hand, his fist shaking in anger.

Hinata didn't know what she was feeling anymore. Those words, did they come out of Neji's mouth? Neji, the only other human being she trusted with her _life_. Did he just say those words?

She felt the tear slide down her cheek.

"Hinata, I've been hearing rumors." She looked up at her once father, his eyes staring sternly down at her. "I hear you didn't take being disowned right, and you're trying to do away with us."

She blinked.

"W-What?"

"Don't listen to her, sir! She's lying! I've been watching her!" Neji exclaimed, pointing at Naruto. "Her and this boy! They're planning to kill us! All of us!" Her eyes widened even more.

"Father, I don't know what he's talking about-"

"I told you to shut the fuck up!" Neji exclaimed. "He's not your fucking father anymore, can't you put that through your head? How could you dare call the person you were planning to _kill _your father?"

"I'm not planning to kill anyone, Neji! What are you talking about?" Hinata exclaimed.

"Yes you are, you and this demon!" He pointed at Naruto once more, her eyes following his finger. Naruto's bowed head looked up at him, anger written all over his once happy face.

"How dare you call me that... you don't know anything about me." Naruto spat out, his anger filled eyes focused on the long haired Hyuga. Neji crossing his hands at his chest, chuckling a bit.

"Oh but I do." He said, the calmness of his voice getting Hiashi's attention. "I know everything about you, demon. I know how you killed people, killed your entire village. Even your own parents. I know about everything." Naruto felt his body trembling.

"I didn't kill anybody."

"Oh what, are you gonna say the demon did it?" Neji asked, chuckling again. "Have you forgotten that the demon lives inside of you? You _are _the demon."

"Neji, stop it!" Hinata exclaimed. "You have no right to say any of that!" Neji turned his head back to Hinata, the familiar rage returning to it. He quickly walked up to her, picking her up by the neck and pushing her against the wall, squeezing at her lungs.

"And have no right to be living!" He spat at her as she tried to free his hands from her neck. He suddenly felt hands pull him from behind, causing him to drop his hold on Hinata. He looked up to see Hiashi standing above him, before getting up to a standing position himself.

"I never told you to proceed on killing my daughter, there was no orders of such sort-"

"D-Daughter?" Neji repeated, shaking a bit. He placed his hand in his back pocket. "You know, I kinda figured you were going to turn your back on me sometime." He quickly took out the kunai and walked over to Hiashi, stabbing him in the abdomen. Hinata's eyes widened as she screamed.

She watched her father's hands hold the wound, staring at Neji before falling to the ground. Neji stared at his kunai before taking out a piece of cloth from his pocket, wiping Hiashi's blood off the weapon.

"I've been waiting a long time to do that." He said, staring back down at Hiashi.

"FATHER!" Hinata screamed, catching Neji's attention. He stared viciously at her.

"Heh, there's no point in continuing that 'father' act." Neji said, his finger pointing down at the man. "He's almost dead. And when I'm done with you, my plan would've worked out perfectly and I would become the next clan leader."

"That's what this is all about?" Hinata said, anger filling her voice. "All to become the heir of a stupid clan?"

"Shut up! You know that's not all of it!" Neji exclaimed, causing Hinata to flinch at the sudden raise of his voice. "You're actually lucky to make it this far alive, I was thinking you would die of starvation or killed by someone in those dark allys. But I guess not. Oh well, sorry to say your luck has run out." Hinata watched as Neji made his way to her, her eyes widening.

When did it come down to this?

Her own cousin? Was this how she was going to die? Is this how it was made out to be all along?What did she do to deserve this?

She watched as Neji came closer to her, twirling the kunai in his fingers.

"Stop." Hinata and Neji both turned their heads to Naruto's bowed head. Neji took this chance to turn back and quicken his pace up to Hinata. "I told you to stop!" He turned back again as Naruto raised his head. Hinata watched as she realized what was different about him as he stared back at her.

The blue. His once blue eyes, were red now.

She gasped.

* * *

-ToBeContinued-

-x-

**A/N – **Yeah I know, pretty rushed. I apologize. I just wanted to update a little quicker. Hope you enjoyed it though!


	29. Chapter 29

**Song of the chapter: **"Yo Te Esperare" by Cali & El Dandee

* * *

It happened quick.

In seconds she watched as Naruto freed himself from the chains and was beside Neji. In a blink of an eye, Neji was tossed across the room, the kunai forgotten on the ground. Neji slid down the wall before getting up slowly, anger clearly shown in his eyes. Hinata's attention went back to Naruto, who stood there watching Neji.

He was on all fours, Hinata realized.

And he was growling, this red glow around his form. She bit her bottom as she saw how he could've been mistaken for a demon. A beast even. Afraid to blink she watched as Naruto made his second move on Neji, leaping to him in a split second.

Neji dodged the attack though, surprisingly. Pulling another kunai out of his pocket, he threw it aimlessly at Naruto, who dodged it with ease. He leaped at Neji again, this time grabbing him by his shirt before throwing him across the room again. Neji groaned, showing how the impact effected him.

Naruto growled again.

_'Was it safe to call this person Naruto anymore?'_

Blood was rushing down Neji's head, but Naruto paid no mind to it as he went for his next attack. Neji wasn't making a attempt to dodge this one, which made Hinata gasp.

_'Is he going to kill Neji?'_

"Naruto, stop! Please!" Hinata exclaimed, but Naruto didn't pay much attention to her as he lifted Neji again.

Neji was staring at him, showing no sign of fighting back. Hinata's eyes started to water as she opened her mouth, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"NARUTO STOP, YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!"

* * *

_'Blood. Flesh, and blood. His lifeless body on the floor. That's what you want, right Naruto?'_

Yes, that's what he wanted. That bastard deserved everything that's coming to him, he was planning on killing them.

Killing Hinata.

_'Exactly, he wanted to kill her Naruto. He wanted to take her away from you._

Naruto growled.

_'Let me handle him, I'll destroy this man for you.'_

Naruto listened to the Kyuubi's words, slowly accepting them. Neji did deserve it, after all. It was his vision to kill Hinata, Naruto is just changing the course of events.

Before he knew it, he felt his arms and legs moving forward to Neji's body on the floor. He could see the blood already, he was almost there.

Almost reaching victory.

He stood in front of Neji, lifting up by his shirt once more. Except this time, Neji just watched him, almost waiting for his next move. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Do it." Neji whispered at Naruto. "Kill me, show the world the demon you really are." Naruto growled again, his grip on Neji tightening.

He wanted to see Neji die, there was no doubt about it now. He turned his head and saw a metal bar lying on the floor on the other side of the room. That's it, that's where he was going to throw Neji next. He turned back to Neji.

This was it, he was going to end this right now. He turned his heel over, preparing to throw his body.

"NARUTO STOP, YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!"

Hinata. That was Hinata's voice.

Naruto's eyes widened.

_'So what if it's her voice? You want to kill him right? Let me fucking do it!'_

Kill. Naruto wanted to _kill _Neji? Naruto focused his eyes on Neji's, who just stared back, the blood trickling down the side of his cheek.

Did anyone really deserve to die?

"No.." Naruto whispered, his hold on Neji loosening before he dropped him all together. Naruto also fell to the floor, landing on his knees as he felt the Kyuubi's energy drain from him. He looked up, seeing Neji's eyes on his.

"Why?" Neji whispered the question, confusion and anger filled in his expression.

"Because.." Naruto said, looking down at his hands. "no matter what anyone does, death should never be a punishment. Life is precious." Naruto looked back up at Neji, anger returning in his eyes. "And only a demon kills people for their own selfish reasons." Neji widened his eyes, his attention falling on Hiashi's groaning body on the ground.

He understood what Naruto was saying then, feeling the tears rush down his cheeks.

* * *

She watched as Naruto dropped Neji's body then, falling down to his knees. And in a few seconds, he looked like Naruto again.

She sniffed, wiping the tear off her cheek. She watched as Naruto turned to her, giving her a small smile before returning back to his serious face.

"Your father.." He said, which caused Hinata's eyes to widen. She turned to her father, who still had his arms around his wound, groaning a bit against the wall.

She got off the floor and ran up to him, kneeling down beside him.

"L-Let me see it, Father." She said, her fingers shivering when he slowly released his arms from the wound. "Y-You're..." She felt the tear sliding down her cheek again. "You're loosing so much blood, Father." She watched as her father chuckled a bit.

"I..." He started, wincing a bit from the pain. "I should feel appreciative. After all those things... that I caused for you... you still call me 'Father'." Hinata opened her mouth to answer, but stopped when she heard Naruto's footsteps make their way beside her.

"I don't see why you should." He said, kneeling down beside Hinata. "She's only showing respect. It only takes a few sperms to become a father." He said, catching Hiashi's attention. "But it takes a lot of love and hard work to become a _dad_." Hiashi sighed, flinching a bit when Hinata placed her finger on his wound.

"I see... don't worry Hinata.." He said, causing Hinata to look up from the wound at him. "I'll try..." He winced again at the pain, looking back up at his daughter. A small smile formed on his features. "I'll try to become a dad for you again..." He looked back down at his wound. "That is if I survive." Hinata widened her eyes, feeling the tears come down again before she turned to Naruto.

He smiled at her, giving her a thumbs up.

And for the first time in a long while, she felt the warm feeling return back into her heart, the sounds of police sirens ringing in the background.

* * *

-ToBeContinued-

-x-

**A/N –** Yeah I know, really rushed again! I just wanted to make up for the long time I haven't updated, and I'm trying to maybe finish the story soon. So bare with me, okay? :D


	30. Chapter 30

**Song of the chapter: **"Reminisce" by Mann

* * *

They were the talk of town.

Every news channel, every passing citizen, everyone was talking about the underground problems of the famous Hyuga Clan has been into the light.

Hinata didn't take the paparazzi right at all, but Naruto felt at home with the cameras she noticed as he smiled and waved every time they took pictures of him. She could giggle at that, considering he probably thought he was a celebrity now, instead of a survivor at a killing attempt.

Her father was sent to the emergency room and has been there for the past 2 days now. The doctors say he's slowly recovering, and that they got him at the right time.

Sakura and Ino jumped at Hinata the first opportunity they got when she walked out of the building. After the crying, hugging and asking if she was okay, they started yelling at her for not telling them she was a part of a multimillionaire clan.

Neji, thanks to the kindness of her father and his begging, was given a second chance. With a warning that if slips up again, it's going to be the last straw. He accepted it though, knowing he wasn't planning anything for a long time. And even proposed to his girlfriend, and found a house out of town to start a new life.

And as for Hinata? She took the biggest step into a new life.

She sighed as she placed in the last earring, securing it from the back. She tightened the clip on the back of her hair that was holding it in place above her left shoulder.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror, feeling kind of shady that she wasn't wearing the purple dress Sakura had picked for her. Instead, she picked her mother's all white sleeveless dress that ended a little bit over her knees. She found the white heels that went with them and strapped them on.

The sound of her cellphone ringing caught her attention as she picked it up, seeing it was Sakura.

"Hello?" She asked.

"_Hello? Are you saying _hello _to me, Hinata?" _

"Umm... isn't that how you answer the phone?" Hinata asked, her eyebrow risen.

"_Not when you're going to be late for the dance!" _She exclaimed. _"If you don't hurry up in the next 5 minutes, Ino and I are dipping with no regrets!"_

"Okay, okay! I'm coming!" Hinata said, hanging up the cellphone before quickly getting up to pick up her small white handbag.

The point of the handbag was beyond her, but Sakura insisted she took it.

She walked over to the bedroom door, unlocking it and opening it, taking a step back quick in shock when she saw the short figure already standing there.

"Shit Hanabi, you scared the crap out of me." She said, walking out of the door, closing it behind her.

"Sorry, I wanted to see how you looked before you left!" Hanabi said, her eyebrow risen.

"Well?" Hinata asked, taking a small curtsy. Hanabi bit her bottom lip before turning to look somewhere else other then Hinata.

"You look pretty." She quickly mumbled. Hinata smiled.

"Huh? I couldn't quit hear that." Hinata said, bending her head lower to Hanabi.

"Don't make me repeat it!" She exclaimed, her face red. Hinata giggled.

"Okay, I won't." She said, giving Hanabi a quick hug. "Dinners in the microwave, remember to eat it, and call to check on father too okay?"

"Okay, okay I get it! Now leave!" Hanabi said, pushing Hinata down the hallway. Hinata chuckled and nodded, walking down the stairs and out the door, blowing Hanabi a kiss before closing the door. Hanabi shook her head, locking the door.

She was happy Hinata was actually going to enjoy herself for once, though.

* * *

"Dobe, do you even know how to do a tie?" Sasuke asked, watching Naruto suffer with the tie in front of the mirror.

"Ugh, this shit is confusing! I give up!" Naruto exclaimed, ripping the thing off. "Where's the clip on?" He asked as Sasuke shook his head, picking the clip on off the table and handing it to Naruto.

"You're lucky I realized I had a idiot at my house and thought ahead by buying it for you." Sasuke said, earning a look from Naruto.

"Ha, ha, ha, you're a riot bro." He said, clipping the tie on with ease. Sasuke sighed, sitting down on the couch.

"I honestly don't know what's wrong with Hinata." Sasuke said. "I would never agree to going to the dance with you, no matter how much money you throw my way." Naruto paused fixing his collar for a second, before continuing to it.

"I didn't ask her." He confessed, causing Sasuke to widen his eyes.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I wouldn't lie about something like that." He said, sighing a bit. "I didn't think she'd want to go with me, so I didn't ask."

"What the hell, dobe? Who else would she want to go with if it wasn't you?" Sasuke asked, placing his hand on his head. "I honestly think you bribed someone if you made it this far as a human being."

"Weren't you the one who was just saying you wouldn't know what was wrong with Hinata if she went with me?" Naruto asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Because any normal would see your true dumbass-ness!" Sasuke exclaimed. "She somehow chooses to overlook it, and that's too much commitment for me." He said, sighing when Naruto stuck his tongue out at him. "So neither of you have dates?"

"Well I don't, I don't know about her though." Naruto said, picking up his coat and swinging it over his shoulder. "But can we stop talking about this and get going? We're going to be late." He said, picking up the keys and walking out the door.

"Whatever." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes, following Naruto out the apartment.

* * *

The gym was filled with students, colorful lights moving all over the place. The music was blaring, the sound of Flo Rida and Akon's voices asking "Who Dat Girl?" filling the place. People waved at her when she passed, which caused to raise her eyebrow.

That was new, but she waved back at them.

"Oh there are the guys!" Sakura exclaimed, running over to where Shino, Kiba and Shikamaru were. Hinata watched as Ino gave Kiba a quick glance before walking over beside Shikamaru. Hinata sighed.

That was her fault.

Hinata narrowed her eyes when she realized who was missing from the bunch. She opened her mouth to ask, but Sakura beat her to it.

"Hey, where are Sasuke and Naruto?" The pink haired girl asked.

"Who knows, they called and said they might be late." Kiba said, drinking out of his punch.

"Oh well, boo hoo." Ino said, turning over to the boy standing near her. "Shikamaru, you want to dance?"

Everybody widened their eyes.

"What?" Shikamaru asked, choking on his punch a bit. Ino frowned.

"I asked if you wanted to dance, why is everyone so surprised?" Ino asked the group. "It's kinda what you need to do at _dances_."

"Are you playing a joke on me?" Shikamaru asked with narrowed eyes. Ino sighed.

"No I'm not, now are you gonna dance with me or not?" She asked, impatient now. Shikamaru stared at her for a bit before slowly nodding his head. Ino smiled and took his arm, causing him to quickly place his cup on the table before it spilled all over the place.

"Aww, ex's dancing together, that's cute." Sakura said, smiling at them. She sighed. "Now what?" She asked, turning over to Hinata, who shrugged. Hinata felt Kiba's eyes on her, but she ignored it. She didn't want to associate with him right now.

"Hinata." Everyone widened their eyes when they realized who just spoke. They all turned their heads to the boy who was sitting in the seat, his face finally showing for the first time.

"Yes, Shino?" Hinata asked, looking at him as he got up and reached out his hand.

"Since we have nothing to do at this moment, you want to dance with me?" He asked, his voice monotone. Hinata widened her eyes even more before smiling a bit and nodding her head.

"Woah, woah, woah hold up!" Sakura exclaimed with wide eyes. "Shino did you just ask someone to _dance_?"

"What, I'm bored, and she looked like the only other one who didn't have anything to do." Shino said, turning to Hinata and nodding his head to the dancefloor before they left to it.

"Okay, that was awkward." Kiba stated, earning a nod of agreement from Sakura.

"You see, I told you we were late Teme!" They both turned their heads to see Naruto and Sasuke walking into the gym.

"It's your fault, you dobe." Sasuke said, frowning at the blonde. "Learn to tie a tie before attempting it next time."

"Ugh, whatever." Naruto said, turning to wave at Sakura and Kiba. "What's up, guys? Sorry we're late, the Teme over here needed to take a leak so we stopped at a local tree trunk-" That earned a knock to the head from Sasuke. "OW, what the fuck?" Sakura giggled.

"It doesn't matter, as long as you guys are here." She said.

"Where are the drinks? I'm thirsty." Sasuke said, looking around the gym.

"Goddamn, already?" Naruto asked. "But you just took a piss at the park-" That earned him another hit to the head. "OWW, that one hurt you jerk!"

"Learn to shut your mouth next time then." Sasuke said, frowning at the blonde. Naruto flipped him off.

"The drinks are over there." Kiba said, nodding his head to the table. Sasuke nodded before walking over to it. Naruto sighed before looking around the gym, then back at Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, by any chance do you know where Hinata is?" He asked, causing her to raise her eyebrow.

"Why do you ask, hmmm?" She asked, grinning a bit. Naruto blushed.

"Uh, I just wanted to know." He said, causing her to giggle.

"She's over there dancing with Shino." She said, pointing over at the dancefloor. Naruto narrowed his eyes when he saw Shino and Hinata dancing among the crowd.

_'Huh, so she did find a date after all'_

"Ugh, what's taking Sasuke so long? I wanna dance already!" Sakura exclaimed, sighing a bit. "Oh my god, I'm not waiting anymore. Naruto, dance with me!" Naruto raised his eyebrow before turning his head over to Sakura.

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked, widening his eyes a bit.

"Why are you acting so shocked?" Sakura asked, frowning a bit.

"Uhhh, because you're my _ex." _He came back with, his eyebrow risen higher. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't matter, look Shikamaru and Ino are dancing together." She said, pointing over at the two. Naruto followed Sakura's finger with his eyes, widening them.

"That's... creepy." He said. Sakura sighed.

"Can you please just dance with me? I'm bored." Sakura said, watching Naruto as he stared at her for awhile before sighing and nodding his head. She smiled and took his hand and ran into the crowd. Kiba raised his eyebrow.

"Today has to be the creepiest day ever."

* * *

Flo Rida's song slowly ended, and Aaliyah's voice came onto the speakers. Hinata recognized this song immediately. "I Miss You", that was her favorite song by Aaliyah. Hinata stopped dancing when she saw the shy girl make her way to her and Shino.

"Um, hi, can I um, d-dance with you Shino?" She asked, her face red. Shino looked at the girl before looking up at Hinata.

"If it's okay with you." He said, and Hinata smiled.

"Of course, enjoy!" She said, watching the girl smile at her before walking away from them. She went back to table, seeing only Sasuke seated at it. "Oh hey Sasuke."

"Hi." He said in a monotone voice. Hinata raised her eyebrow.

"Thanks for the enthusiasm." She said sarcastically, sitting down beside him. Sasuke sighed.

"Sorry, I'm just feeling a little pissed off."

_'Well that wasn't new.'_

"Sorry to hear." She said, looking around the gym. "Hey, did Naruto come with you by any chance?" Sasuke growled a bit.

"Yes, that bastard's the reason why I'm pissed." He said, causing Hinata to look at him with a confused expression. "Over there." He said, nodding his head to the dance floor. Hinata looked and saw Naruto and Sakura with their arms wrapped around each other, dancing slowly to the Aaliyah song.

"Oh..." She said, looking away from them. Sasuke stared at Hinata before placing his cup on the table.

"Go ask Naruto to dance with you, so I can dance with Sakura." He said, causing Hinata to look up at him with widen eyes.

"What? Hell no!" She exclaimed. Sasuke chuckled.

"I wasn't asking you."

"Excuse me?" Hinata asked, frowning a bit. Did this guy think he controled people?

"You owe me, remember?" He said, causing Hinata to raise her eyebrow in confusion. "That day at the beach, when I gave you my changing hut." He explained. "You said you would owe me."

-Flash Back-

_"Hey, um, can I have this one?" She asked him, a small smile on her lips. Sasuke stared down at her, his eyebrow raised._

_"Why? They're all the same."_

_"But I- Let's just say I kinda want to just hit the beach right after I'm done dressing. Please? I'll owe you." Hinata said, her fingers interlocked. Sasuke rolled his eyes, letting out a sigh._

_"Fine, whatever. But you owe me." He said, walking past her to another cabin._

_"Thank you!" Hinata yelled after him, opening the cabin door and walking in_

-End-

Hinata widened her eyes when she remembered.

"N-No, b-b-but-" She began, her face turning red. "Please pick something else!" She exclaimed, trying to get him to change his mind. Sasuke shook his head.

"No, I want you to do this." He said, nodding his head to the dance floor. "Now get going." Hinata stared at him, her eyes pleading, but Sasuke didn't budge. She sighed, took in some air before slowly getting up and making her way to the two of them.

* * *

"We didn't agree on two songs, you know." Naruto stated, slowly dancing to the song with his hands at Sakura's waist. Sakura sighed.

"Well too bad, okay?" She said, smiling a bit. "Plus I love this song and- ... Oh hi Hinata!" Naruto looked towards his side to see Hinata standing there with a red face.

"H-Hi." She said, looking down at he feet. Naruto narrowed his eyes at her.

_'What is she so nervous about?'_

"What are you doing here? You're done dancing with Shino already?" Sakura asked, her head tilted at the girl.

"Um, yeah." She said, clearing her throat a bit. "I actually c-came to, um, see if I could, uh-"

"Dance with Naruto?" Sakura asked, causing Hinata to gasp a bit. She looked up at Naruto for a split second before looking back down at her feet.

"U-Um, yeah." She said, causing Naruto to widen his eyes.

_'That was unexpected.'_

"Well you could've said so, sheesh!" Sakura said, letting go of the boy. "He's all yours! I need to find my booboo anyways." And with that, Sakura left, quickly winking at Hinata first. Naruto stood there watching Hinata as she stood there, looking from the ground to his face. He raised his eyebrow.

"You know, we're supposed to be sort of touching right about now." He said, causing Hinata to turn even more red. "It's sort of the rules to slow songs."

"I-I know that." She muttered, her eyes never leaving the floor. He sighed a bit before taking her hands, causing her to jump a bit he noticed and placing them on his shoulders. He then took his and placed them at her waist, and slowly started rocking to the song. He noticed her eyes were looking at anywhere but his, and this caused him to roll his eyes.

"I don't get why you're avoiding me." He said, a small smirk making it's way to his features. "You _were _the one who asked to dance with me, if I'm not mistaken." He said, watching for her reaction. Hinata quickly looked at him with wide eyes, before giggling a bit.

"Don't flatter yourself, Sasuke made me." She said, causing Naruto to raise both of his eyebrows. "I owed him." She explained. Naruto nodded his head indicating he understood.

"So... Shino.." Naruto said, getting Hinata's attention. "Was he your date or something?" He asked, causing Hinata to raise her eyebrow.

"Noooo." She said. "He just asked me to dance so I agreed." She explained to him. Naruto nodded again, looking a bit more relieved. A small silence took over them for a bit. Hinata was looking at the other couples dancing.

Naruto took the chance to actually _look _at Hinata now. A white dress, he couldn't deny she picked the right color. It brought out everything about her. And she picked the _right_ white dress too, because it hugged her perfectly, showing everything she had to offer yet not so much of it.

It fit nicely around her curves, and she had curves. Nice ones, if he may add.

Naruto blushed.

"So how have you been holding up since what happened?" He asked, deciding to break the silence and break his focus on her body. Hinata turned to him, before quickly biting her bottom lip.

"I've been good, seems like everythings falling together nicely at the house, though they expect me to live there. I don't want too, I'm just there until dad comes back for Hanabi." She explained, sighing a bit. She looked up at him, staring into his eyes. "But I wanted to thank you." Naruto chuckled.

"For what?"

"Everything." She said, biting her bottom lip again. "You helped me so much... and I was so, _horrible _to you." She said, looking down at her feet now.

"You weren't horrible." Naruto defended, but Hinata shook her head.

"No, I was horrible, you can't make me change my mind about that." She said, feeling a finger go to her forehead, pushing it back and causing her to look back up at Naruto.

"Well, it's alright, and you'll have plenty of time to thank me later." He said, giving her a small smile. Hinata smiled and raised her eyebrow.

"And why is that?" She asked.

"Because after your dad comes back from the hospital, you're moving in with me." Naruto said, shrugging. "I'm sorry, it just can't be helped." Hinata giggled.

"Then I can't fight it, huh?" She asked.

"Nope, it has to happen no matter what." Naruto said, smiling at her.

"Oh well, I guess it's just the way it is." Hinata said.

"And since we're gonna be around each other every moment of the day, it's only logical that you become my girlfriend." Naruto said, shrugging again. Hinata smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I guess it only makes sense." She said, earning another smile from Naruto. She gave him a small smile before sighing a bit. "Thank you for coming into my life, Naruto. You have no idea what it means to me." Naruto gave her a small smile before placing his hand at her cheek.

"No problem." He said.

And he kissed her.

* * *

-End-

**A/N – **I finally ended the story! YAY, I feel so accomplished! Maybe I'll write a epilogue, but that's a maybe. Hope you enjoyed the story! I know I maybe ended it a bit odd, but I'm sorry! & I updated pretty fast too huh? Anyways, love you guys thanks for reading!


End file.
